When you said you loved me
by D4cHilliN
Summary: It's Senior year and Bulma is going through typical teenage angst. Her boyfriend is acting stranger then usual and her popularity is ruining her fun. Yet none of that explains why her bestfriend of almost 11 years is looking more attactive by the minute.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

* * *

_"Vegeta meet Mrs. Breifs' lovely daughter, Bulma. "Vegeta's black haired mother spoke softly with a smile. Her 5 year old son just stared at the girl before him: blue haired, blue eyes, she looked like a skittle to him._

_"Bulma this is mommy's friend's son, sweetie." The blue haired 4 yr old squinted at the boy in front of her: Widow's peak, black tall fire like hair and thick eyebrows. Didn't look to friendly. They locked eyes, neither willing to blink. The mothers laughed nervously._

_"Now, now, isn't he handsome dear?" Mrs. Breifs asked._

_"Yeah, isn't she pretty Vegeta?" Mrs. Ouji smiled. They didn't speak for a moment._

_"Ugly." He spat._

_"Stupid." Bulma shot back. The mothers sighed as they yet again locked eyes with each other._

* * *

Through the halls of Emerson Academy, pass the cafeteria and outside the class of third period Math, onyx eyes, belonging to a very handsome tan 18 yr old with a muscular body and a frown, were boring holes into crystal blue eyes, belonging to a very pretty blue haired girl with a placid look on her face.

"Vegeta..."She spoke softly.

"He's bad news."Vegeta stated sharply.

"Vegeta..."Bulma sighed and turned and strode down the hall, knowing he'd follow.

"Bulma, he's BAD news! I would know, he's not the type to have a steady girlfriend."Vegeta continued, following the girl to her locker.

"And you are?"She asked.

"Huh?What does that mean?Who's talking about me?"

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that you've been prejudging Yamcha ever since I started dating him. You aren't completely innocent when it comes to treating girls like shit. And besides, he cares for me and he's never treated me like you treat girls."Bulma replied. Vegeta sighed and stopped behind her as she opened her locker, after unlocking the lock, and pulling out some text books.

"Bulma-"

"Carry these for me."She said pushing the books into his arms.

"What?"He gave her a look that said '_no way'_

"Please!"She gave him a puppy dog look and he sighed again.

"Fine..."He mumbled after a moment. Bulma smiled happily and closed her locker.

"Hey, we aren't finished with the whole 'Yamcha' thing. You think that forcing me to carry your books made me forget."Vegeta stated catching up to her as she started down the hall.

"I didn't _force_ you to carry them. You always do what I want you to do that's all."She smiled at him innocently. He scoffed.

"Do not."He growled.

"Do what?"Goku asked, coming up from nowhere. He had black hair that went out in 7 different ways in the wildest style ever. Bulma always had thought Vegeta's hair style was weird but Goku's took that spot. Although, Bulma had always adored the way Vegeta's hair looked so...whatever. Goku's black eyes looked from Vegeta to Bulma, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Goku, doesn't Vegeta always do what I tell him to do?"Bulma asked.

"Yeah, of course."Goku said in a matter-a-factly way.

"See?"Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, Kakarot and you have no idea what you're talking about. I listen to no one!"Vegeta grumbled, spinning around and heading to thier next class.

"Guy's in denial."Goku laughed."Always listened to you. Never anyone else."

"Exactly. I mean, he's holding my books!"Bulma giggled.

"And if you don't hurry the hell up,I'm dropping your books woman!"Came Vegeta's angry voice who was halfway down the hall. Bulma gasped in surprise and raced after him, Goku trailing behind laughing.

* * *

_Bah. Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

His black hair fell in waves down his back and the deep scar on his cheek was hidden as long strands fell over his eyes. He had a sly half smile on his face while he flirted with the head cheerleader. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Her mind knew of the blue haired girl he was dating but she didn't care, Yamcha was sexy, muscular and he was the star football player behind Vegeta who had no interest in her so why not go for 2nd best.

"Schedule's clear today."Yamcha told her."We could always do something, Cree."

"Well..."Cree let her eyes drift to the door of the classroom and she pushed him away."That _girl's _here."she whispered sharply. Yamcha turned with a puzzled expression and walked backwards toward his seat while Bulma, Vegeta and Goku entered the classroom. Yamcha let out a sigh at not being caught and made a signal for Cree to call him.

"Man,"Tien sighed, the bald headed friend of Yamcha."aren't you like _with _Bulma now?"He didn't know Bulma that well but he knew her enough to know that Yamcha and her were getting serious.

"Shut up."Yamcha growled his eyes locked onto Vegeta."What's he doing with her?"

"Who?"Tien turned and smiled."Vegeta?He's always with her. Nothing's changed. They're friends."

"I know that dumbass."Yamcha grumbled as he watched Vegeta set her books on her desk."I'm tired of him hanging with her."

"You were just flirting with Cree, Yamcha!"Tien laughed.

"Shut up."Yamcha mumbled again."If he even tries to make a move on Bulma I'll kick his ass."

"You can't beat Vegeta, no matter how hard you try."Tien stated a matter-a-factly.

"Hey, who's side are you on?"Yamcha turned to glare at him."Who's bestfriend are you?"(is that right?Sounds weird).

"I'm yours, jackass. But I know Vegeta. Remember, we all are on the football team. He's one strong motherfucker."Tien shrugged."That's how I know he hangs with Bulma so much. Hey, I heard that they even spend the night over eachother's house. Jealous?"Tien smirked.

"WHAT?"Yamcha exclaimed."How'd you hear that and not me?"he said the last part lower. Tien just shrugged. "Fuck naw."He stood up and headed towards the blue haired girl. Goku had slumped into the seat behind Bulma while Vegeta was talking to some football player beside him."Bulma?" she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Yamcha."She greeted. Vegeta and Goku looked towards him and Yamcha could have sworn that he saw Vegeta's jaw clench."What is it?"

"..."Yamcha locked eyes with Vegeta and then quickly turned back to Bulma."Uh...nothing. Just wanted to see you. I kinda wanna talk to you."

"Ok sure."Bulma smiled again. Goku closed his eyes, leaned back and put his arms behind his head, waiting for the teacher. (how boring is school?).

"In private."Yamcha added, sparing a glance at Vegeta again.

"Something wrong?"Bulma asked.

"No, it's just that..."Yamcha looked towards the ceiling, thinking of an answer."I just..."

"Quiet down, quiet down children. Everyone get in your seats and take out your homework assignment."The teacher, Mr.Henry said as he entered his 4th hour class with a briefcase in one hand. Yamcha sighed.

"We can talk later Yamcha ok?"Bulma gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down. Yamcha sighed mumbled 'sure' and went back to his seat.

"What'd you say?"Tien asked when his friend returned with a little frown.

"Nothing. I'll tell her later. Maybe at lunch."

"Tell her what again?"Tien raised and eyebrow.

"That her and _Vegeta _shouldn't hang together anymore. I mean, how'd you feel if some guy was always with your girl at all times? I don't trust that ass Vegeta and she could be hurt."

"Hurt?Yamcha just tell the truth, you're scared that she'll pick Vegeta over you, which she probably will if you tell her that. Besides, you were just fucking flirting with someone else."Tien shook his head and looked forward towards the board. Yamcha rolled his eyes and looked forward too.

"Fuck that Tien, Bulma doesn't have to know about Cree and Vegeta's no competition to me. I'm much better looking."Yamcha smirked.(yeah right...he's delusional).

"Whatever you say old buddy.."Tien laughed pulling out his text book."Just keep telling yourself that." Yamcha shot his friend a glare but said nothing. There was no way Bulma'd pick Vegeta over him. No way...right?

* * *

"I don't understand the concept of Science."Chichi, a black haired black eyed 17 yr old was saying to a blonde blue eyed girl as they exited the class."I mean...who cares if there are like 9 planets in the solar system? Why would I need to know that if I'm headed to being a model?"

"Chi,"18 sighed heavily."Science isn't all about planets."

"Duh! I know that."Chichi shook her head."But the point is that Models need no Science to be successful."

"Model?You actually think that you can be a model?"A deep voice said from behind them. Chichi knew who it was without even turning around.

"Vegeta go fuck yourself."Chichi shot back as he rand 18 turned to stare at Goku, Vegeta and 17.

"Don't worry Chi, I think you're way more prettier then any model."Goku said to his girlfriend with a smile."Even the model that's on the cover of the magazine I keep under my-"he stopped short, realizing what he was saying. Chichi was glaring at him with hands on hips.

"What?"Chichi growled.

"Ohhh Goku, you didn't..."17 asked as he shook his head.

"Little help guys?"Goku stuttered while taking a step back.

'So sorry Kakarot, but you're on your own with that."Vegeta laughed as him and 17 moved away from him.

"Clueless Goku."18 sighed.

"Hey uh...Where's Krillin?"Goku suddenly exclaimed, desperate to change the subject.

"Who knows?That idiot could be anywhere."Vegeta shrugged."Now Kakarot, exactly what is the title of the magazine under your bed?" Goku shot him a glare.

"Goku?"Chichi said, eyebrow twitching."Why do you _have _this magazine under your bed in the first place?"her voice was calm. Goku was puzzled.

"Uh...I don't?"He tried.

"Nice save..."17 rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? You don't? Fine."Chichi smiled.

"Huh?"All three guys asked in surprise."You bought that?"

"Why not?Goku was obviously not lying."Chichi smiled at the tall boy.

"It's a trick Kakarot, watch out."Vegeta whispered. Goku smiled too.

"Thanks for believing me Chi, I-"

"BELIEVING YOU?"Chichi suddenly exploded."YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT? NOW LISTEN GOKU, EITHER YOU GET RID OF THE MAGAZINE OR GET A BLACK EYE!"Chichi calmed."Your choice sweetie."

"Uh..."Goku stared at her in disbelief.

"Woman's physco."Vegeta mumbled.

"Wayyyyy Loco."17 twirled a finger beside his head and crossed his eyes.

"Magazine's gone..."Goku breathed."Goneeeeee forever Chi!"

"Good."Chichi flashed another smile and walked away, a snickering 18 behind her. The three guys all exchanged glances but caught up with the two girls."Hey, where's B?"

"Somewhere with that asshole boyfriend of hers."Vegeta took the time to growl."Said he wanted to talk to her in private or some shit."

"Well damn Vegeta if I didn't know you better I'd have to say that you're jealous."18 smirked.

"Haha. I'm not jealous of that guy. Truthfully, I don't even posess a emotion in me called Jealously."Vegeta stated with his arrogant attitude.

"Well we know you got something called EGO and it's huge."17 smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes but didn't respond. "Oh hey, speak of the devil."Yamcha was seen talking to Bulma right outside the lunch room. "Hey lets spy."

"Shut up 17."18 told her twin brother as her and Chichi walked into the lunchroom using one of the other doors."Now come you three, we shouldn't bother them." The three boys followed without much hesitation except from Vegeta who wanted to eavesdrop like 17 had suggested. When they all were inside the crowded cafeteria, Vegeta grabbed 17's elbow while the rest of the gang continued walking.

"What Vegeta?"17 asked.

"Feel like spying?"Vegeta asked with a smirk. 17's eyebrows raised.

"Vegeta."He gasped."Do you actually think that I'd spy on my good friend Bulma just for the fun of it? What kind of man do you think I am?" Vegeta gave him a incredulous look."Of course I would buddy, lets go."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"Uh.. Bulma? Can I talk to you?"Yamcha asked, a bit nervous. Bulma smiled and leaned on the wall beside a set of double doors which led to the cafeteria.

"Sure. You wanted to tell me something in class last hour anyway remember?"Bulma asked. Yamcha scratched his head.

"Uh..yeah, I remember."The young man fidgeted alittle and then sucked in a deep breath. _Maybe Tien is right. _Yamcha thought to himself. _Bulma has known Vegeta for at least...13 years. She'll only get angry if I tell her this. _Yamcha saw something out the corner of his eye and turned to stare at the guy in question talking to that boy-17 was his name. Anger engulfed him as he stared at Vegeta. He didn't even know why but he just couldn't stand the guy. _That's it, I'm telling her. No way is he going to be hanging with Bulma every minute of the day!_

"Yamcha?Yamcha, you sure are acting weird. What did you want to tell me?"Bulma's slightly annoyed voice broke through his thoughts and he turned back to the blue haired beauty.

"Bulma, I don't want you around Vegeta anymore." _Mind as well get right to the point._

"Excuse me?"Bulma pushed herself off the wall and narrowed her pretty eyes at her boyfriend."Repeat that."

"I said,"Yamcha's voice no longer held any fear or resignation."I don't like you hanging around Vegeta anymore." Bulma stared at him for a while before laughing.

"You're kidding."She declared.

"Dead serious."Yamcha's face was stern." I don't want you with Vegeta _anymore_." Bulma's eyebrow raised and she scoffed but her expression quickly turned to a look of anger.

"You can't be serious. Yamcha what are you talking about? Vegeta? Where'd he come in? You're insane! Vegeta's my best friend!"Bulma exclaimed. Yamcha shrugged.

"Oh yeah right, Bulma when a guy is around a girl 24/7 something is bound to happen. I don't trust him."

"Oh? So this is really about you and you're insecurities? What the hell do you mean by '_something's bound to happen'_"Bulma asked angrily.

"What are they talking about?"17 whispered to Vegeta, they were both right behind the two with their backs to them acting as casual as two people who were eavesdropping could. Vegeta shrugged.

"We came at the wrong time. All I heard was something about insecurities or something."Vegeta replied."Now shut up and try to listen." 17 huffed but kept quiet.

"Look Bulma, all I'm saying is that I don't feel quite right when I see you two together all the time!"Yamcha sighed, knowing he was losing the verbal battle. Bulma was over pissed now.

"Fine. I don't care who you trust or don't 'cause I'll hang with anyone I please. If you can't handle that then leave."Bulma glared at Yamcha with so much intensity that he started sweating. _That's not good, I don't want Bulma to break up with me._

"Sounds like a breakup."Vegeta told 17 with a smirk.

"No Bulma wait! I don't want to breakup. Hey, I understand what you're saying. You and Vegeta are just friends, I get it but don't get so mad that you have to get rid of me! Come on babe, you know I love you and wouldn't want to make you choose or anything. I'm sorry."Yamcha stuttered out as quick as he could. Bulma foled her arms over her chest and closed her eyes in a very Vegeta-like manner. Eventually she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Fine. I forgive you. And even if you don't trust Vegeta you should trust _me. _We are _only _good friends! That's why I'm normally around him. I can't explain it anymore then that: We're Friends!"Bulma told him with a slight glare. Yamcha smiled down at her.

"I know."Yamcha nodded and gave her a hug.

"Doesn't sound like a breakup to me."17 laughed when Vegeta growled and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, 17? Vegeta?"The two turned around to see none other then Yamcha and Bulma staring at them in confusion.

"Thanks alot 17, you gave away our cover with your BIG mouth."Vegeta whispered angrily to him.

"Cover? What kind of damn cover do we got with that Don king hair style you got?"17 asked back with a whisper.

"What are you guys doing?"Bulma asked. They both shrugged.

"Nuthin really, ya know."17 laughed nervously with a stupid smile. Vegeta locked eyes with Yamcha who had been giving him a glare. Bulma rolled her eyes and put hands on hips.

"Ok whatever. Now,"She stretched a bit."lets get to lunch, we missed like half of it and I'm starving."

"Uh...I'll meet ya inside babe, I gotta go find Tien."Yamcha leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek but then smirked to himself and kissed her on the lips getting the low growl out of Vegeta he intended to get.

"Sure Yamcha."Bulma smiled and waved as he walked away. "Now, "she said turning back to the other two boys."lets get some lunch. I'm starving!"

"Yeah, ok."17 smiled and licked his lips, just now realizing how incredibly hungry he was. Vegeta, with his usual scowl in place, led the way inside the crowded cafeteria.

* * *

Goku sat in his last hour, impatiently awaiting the bell to ring so he could go to football practice. Krillin sat beside him, busy drawing something on his desk. The day had been typical, long and boring. The only thing Goku was looking forward to was football practice and he loved lunch but since you only got one lunch period, he picked football as his most favorite thing at school. The teacher, in his monotone, was informing the students about some sort of fundraiser. Finally, but not soon enough, the beel rung and the class emptied out.

"Whoo hoo!"Goku laughed as him and Krillin walked down the hall to their adjancent lockers. "Finally, we can go to practice!"

"You really like football huh?"Krillin asked. He himself was on the team also but he didn't really enjoy it as much as Goku and Vegeta who were like the star players. One hit from them could knock you unconscious. Krillin shuddered at the thought as he opened his locker.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE football."Goku laughed, opening his locked which was on the right of his short bald friends'. "I mean, I suck at academics so football is like the best chance I got if I want a scholarship or something, ya know?"

"Do you even know what 'academics' mean?"Krillin laughed as he pulled out his bag, not forgetting any homework sheets, closed his locker and continued down the hall. Goku followed his example and raced after him with his bag.

"Of course I know what academics mean!"Goku huffed and stuck out his tongue running ahead to the boys' locker room.

"Yeah right..."Krillin shook his head and walked after him.

"Hey! Where's everyone else at?"Goku asked as he made it inside the locker room.

"We're early Goku, lets just get ready and be the first one's out on the field. You know how strict Coach is."Krillin smiled as he pulled out his helmet.

"Yeah!"Goku nodded in agreement as he commenced bringing out his uniform also.

* * *

Bulma was taking out her pack, trying to remember the homework assignments that were exactly due tommorow or the day after. A tap on the shoulder made her turn around and she smiled at the person.

"Hey Vegeta."

"Hey,"He said in his deep voice, a frown on his face." What are you doing?"

"Trying to get all these homework assignments in my book bag!"Bulma exclaimed, shoving papers in her already over stuffed pack. Vegeta laughed and snatched one of the papers from her hand.

"Bulma, this isn't due untill next week."He told her with a sigh.

"So?"she snatched it back."Better to get it done now right?" Vegeta laughed again when she once again tried to stuff all the sheets in her bag.

"Here, if you're going to take them all home then I'll put some in mine."He grabbed a handful and put some in his almost empty book bag.

"Oh hey thanks!"Bulma smiled closing her bag with a smile. "See how nice you can be?"

"Shut up."Vegeta mumbled as he started down the hall.

"Hey."Bulma caught up to him."Going to football practice?" She received a nod."Well..."

"What?"He asked.

"Are you doing anything afterwards?"

"Why?"

"Just wanna know."Bulma shrugged.

"What do you want Bulma?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow(isn't it cute when he calls her by her name!).

"Fine."Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and frowned."I just thought you could come over. BUT just because I need help finishing ALL of my homework and I have cheer leading practice today so that'll cut into my time but-"

"Ok, ok! God, I'll come over. There, you happy?"He rolled his eyes and shook his head._ Very. _Bulma smiled to herself. "Why are you smiling like that? You look like Kakarot."

"Shut up Vegeta, you ruined my moment."Bulma sighed. Vegeta walked with her to the girls' locker room but stopped outside the door."Thanks Veg-head, now remember, come over straight after football practice."

"I get it, bye."He walked away, putting one hand up for a wave. Bulma watched him go and Yamcha's words popped back into her head. _Something's bound to happen. _The nerve of him, Vegeta was only a friend. Bulma turned around and walked into the locker room, repeating that over and over in her head trying desperately to make herself believe it.

Yamcha was sweating and bruised when he entered the locker room, football practice had been incredibly rough today. A game was coming up in like a week and Coach had wanted them to practice hard. As he pulled off his helmet he heard voices behind his locker. Listening closely, he realized that it was Vegeta and his friends. Well, Yamcha knew Krillin pretty well but the other two he didn't like.

"Hey V, did you hear? Coach said that there was gonna be a new member on the team."Goku had said that.

"So?"Vegeta asked."Not like he'll be better then me." Yamcha shrugged and started stripping his football uniform off. He didn't care about what they were talking about so he let his mind wander. While he was tying on his regular tennis shoes he heard their subject suddenly change to Bulma. Now he was interested. Leaning on the locker, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, trying to seem casual, he listened.

'I'm going over to Bulma's house so no, I can't come over Kakarot."Vegeta had said.

"Man, you always go over her house. "17 stated. Yamcha heard a smirk in his voice.

"She asked me, man. And don't smile like that, she's just my friend."

"Yeah a friend alright, a very _special _friend huh?"17 joked. Yamcha heard them all bust out in laughter while Vegeta growled. Yamcha pushed himself off the locker and growled too. He had heard enough. No guy would be going over to his girls' house. This was insane, how long had this been going on? Forever was what Tien had told him. Picking a fight with him might give him the idea to stay away from Bulma but maybe it'd be more logical to jump him. After all, Yamcha was no fool, he knew that Vegeta could easily take him down but not if it was a handicap. Vegeta couldn't take down 5 or 8 people. With a smirk, Yamcha went off to find Tien. He'd need help with this. Yes he sounded like a maniac at the time, but at the end, he'll be a maniac with a girl.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Chi. Bye you guys!"Bulma smiled and waved as Chichi drove away, her and 18 both waving back. Bulma started humming to herself as she unlocked the door to Capsule Corp. "Mom?Dad?"she called when she had reached the living room.

"Oh hey Bulma dear."Dr. Breifs smiled, the cat on his arm meowing in a greeting.

"Hey dad, I didn't think you'd be home. Where's mom?"

"Oh, your mother went over to visit Ms.Ouji."Her father shook his head and shrugged."You know how good friends they are."

"Yeah ok. Well, dad if Vegeta comes by tell him I'm upstairs. He's suppose to come over and help me with my homework." Bulma called as she raced upstairs.

"Ok,"The doctor said."I'll tell him, dear." Bulma ran into her room and began dumping out all her papers. She sighed and told herself this might take awhile. It could take hours and hours to finish all of this. Suprisingly, Bulma wasn't too mad to spend the evening with Vegeta.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

A red corvette swerved into the giant parking lot outside of the famous Capsule Corporation Compound and pulled into a reserved parking space which belonged to the driver's mother. The door was wrenched open and out stepped the fire haired teen. Sun reflected off of the black shades covering his eyes and he glanced at his watch, frowning deeply. He sighed and started towards the building's two huge front doors.

Great, he was late. Two hours late to be exact. He rubbed his cheek, trying to think of a good excuse. He winced and growled, a bruise was forming on that cheek. Maybe, he could just tell her the truth. He thought about it for a second and shook his head. She was more likely to found out anyway. He was ascending the steps to the Briefs residence and passing guards and workers who were giving him looks. They all recognized the widow peak and thick eyebrows and they all went out of their way to avoid him. Having a run in with Vegeta when he had that look on his face wasn't one thing you looked forward to.

Dr.Briefs was the one to answer the door when Vegeta knocked. The doctor gave him a pained look.

"She's upstairs." He told him, moving out of the boy's way so he could enter. Vegeta turned to give him a questioning look. Dr.Breifs only shrugged.

"She mad?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said no?" The grown male raised an eyebrow. Vegeta shook his head slowly. "Then yes, she is." Vegeta let out a loud sigh before he proceeded to the stairs at the end of the hall. "Vegeta," The doctor called, causing him to stop and spin around. "what's wrong with your cheek, son."

The widowed peaked teen walked over to the closest mirror and scowled deeply. The bruise had worsened, darkened into a purple and the sunglasses weren't covering much any longer.

"Me and my wife were just speaking with your mother about your behavior at school. Another fight and you were to be taken off of the football team correct? I hope-"

"Get off my back." Vegeta interrupted rudely. "I get enough of that from my mom and your daughter." That was all he said before he made his way up the stairs. Dr.Briefs shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair, thinking to himself: _What are we gonna do with that boy?_

Vegeta stopped outside of a door painted dark pink and stood, thinking for a few. He grabbed the knob and opened the door, stepping inside. He saw Bulma laying on her bed, on her stomach, Television on, eyes glued to a magazine that was in front of her. Her hair was down, spiraling around her shoulders and she had shorts on with a white tee too large for her_. Probably one of the T-shirts I left over here..._Vegeta found himself thinking out of the blue. He shuddered like he always did when he was in her room. It was sickeningly pink. Pink stuffed animals, pink covers, pink carpet, pink curtains, pink pillows, pink chairs, pink desks, pink everything.

"Ugh pink." He muttered the same line he did everyday. Her face held no emotion when she flicked her blue eyes toward him. They froze for a second, staring. Bulma looked back at her magazine and turned a page.

"What do you want?" She asked flatly. He shut the door and slumped into a nearby pink chair.

"What do you think?" He shot back. Bulma glanced at her clock.

"You're a little too late to help me with my homework. My dad helped me and we finished. So you can go home." Was what she said dryly. Vegeta frowned a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry for coming late. I-"

"I get it." Bulma cut him off, sitting up and hopping off the bed. "You had better things to do. Whatever." She said calmly, walking over to her desk to find something to keep her busy.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna give me a hard time with this are you?" She paused for a few minutes.

"So, what happened then?" Bulma asked.

"So I was a little late." Vegeta said, shrugging, avoiding the question. "It's not the end of the world."

"Correction: you were TWO hours late! For 2 whole hours I had no idea where you were. You didn't BOTHER to pick up your damn cell phone and call. Typical Vegeta don't you think? Only worrying about your self." Bulma turned her anger filled eyes to him. Vegeta turned away, still shrugging. "Listen, If you DIDN'T want to come then that's all you had to say. You insult my intelligence when you lie to me you know that." She stomped over to her bed and sat cross legged, staring at the TV.

"Are you done?" He asked after a moment of silence. She didn't reply. Eyes boring into the television. "Silent treatmeant huh?" Still no response. He sat, thinking about what to do. After a minute or so he smirked slowly. Bulma watched him stand up out of the corner of her eye and step over to where she was sitting on her bed. She gave him a glare while he whistled innocently, standing in front of her, rocked back on his heels, smiling and grinning. She stared. He stared through his shades. "Last chance. You gonna answer me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes, put on a frown but said nothing. Vegeta shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As suddenly, he dived on her.

Bulma was wriggling around, laughing uncontrollably while Vegeta lay on top of her, hands stretched out, tickling her. He had her pinned, smirking and was watching her gasp for air, eyes closed shut tightly. Her laughter filled the room and made him feel better.

"Stop-Vegeta! Get off!" She laughed out, pushing him on his chest.

"You gonna talk to me now?" He asked, unmoving, still tickling. She nodded, unable to get out any words through her laughter. He smiled a satisfied smile and hopped off. She sat up and wiped tears off her cheeks and out of her eyes.

"I hate you, I hope you know that." She told him, sticking out her tongue.

"I love you too." He teased back in a grunt. "You still mad at me?" She folded her arms and stuck up her nose in mock anger.

"Nahh."She replied, sending him a smile. Her grin slowly vanished though. "Vegeta, whats wrong with your eye?"

Shit, his eye. He had forgotten about that. He had no idea how bad it looked but it must have gotten worst considering the look of pure concern in Bulma's eye.

"Nothing."Was his only reply with a shrug. But that wasn't enough for Bulma. In a flash, she was standing on her tippy toes, infront of Vegeta, reaching for his shades. "Hey-"Before he could react, she had uncovered his eyes and froze, mouth wide.

"YOUR EYE!" She shrieked.

"You're exaggerating." Vegeta said in annoyance, while he stared at it in the mirror. It had exactly gotten much better. It wasn't dark black anymore, it wasn't swollen and it wasn't that noticeable. _Heh, One day and it'll be gone. I feel sorrier for Yamcha..._

"What are you smiling at?"She asked, hands on hips, suddenly standing behind him. "How'd that happen to you eye?"

Vegeta opened his mouth, thought about it and said, "Nothing. Kakakot just tackled me too hard at practice. Nothing more." He stood waiting, hoping Bulma would believe the lie.

"Whatever." Bulma said with a shrug. "As long as your ok." Vegeta breathed out, glad that she wasn't pressing it. She was sure to figure out the real origin of the bruise tomorrow anyway. Better to have her mad later then now.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Shh!"Chichi chided, putting her hands up in defense, looking around in embarrassment as everybody turned to the outburst. She took Bulma's elbow and guided her to a lone hallway. "Jeez B, I thought you knew. Vegeta didn't tell you? Goku said he had an awfully big bruise on his eye when he left."

Bulma's left eye twitched and she balled her hands into fist. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth in frustration. _VEGETA!! _She screamed in her head. Without another word, the blue haired girl spun around and started down the hall in search of the widowed peak male. Chichi blinked and bit her lip but followed after her. The first person they came upon was Goku and Krillin, standing by their adjacent lockers and laughing, waiting for the first bell to ring.

"Where's Vegeta?"Bulma's angry voice cut through their conversation. Both boys nearly jumped at the sound of her voice and slowly backed up some from her expression. She looked between the two boys, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know where he is!"He stuttered out. Bulma thundered by them and he exchanged a glance with Krillin. Chichi crashed into the two, trying to keep up with Bulma. "Hey Chi, "He greeted his girlfriend, pecking her on her cheek. "Wow! Bulma sure looks mad huh? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that rage."

"Feel sorry for Vegeta then..."Chichi mumbled before taking off in the direction Bulma had went. Krillin watched her go and exchanged another look with Goku.

"Lets see what's going on!" Krillin suggested and walked off after Chichi with Goku following close pursuit.

The next person they ran into was Seventeen who was talking to a girl. Bulma came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Seventeen made a strangled sound from looking at her and the girl scurried off in fear.

"Vegeta?"Bulma's eye twitched. Seventeen opened his mouth, thought twice, closed it and shook his head with a shrug.

The blue haired girl continued on. Seventeen watched her go with a raised eyebrow and saw Chichi fly by after wards. Goku and Krillin trekked up after her.

"What's going on?"Seventeen asked them, eyebrows furrowed. Goku shrugged and followed Krillin down the hall. Seventeen frowned, put his hands in his pockets and took up the rear of the estranged line.

The unfortunate Vegeta was the one they encountered next. He was standing in between two jocks,leaning on a couple of lockers, not really paying attention to their conversation, hands crossed over his chest, staring off into the distance. It took him a long time to realize that Bulma was standing before him, eyes narrowed, mouth in a scowl and hands on hips. The two guys who had been standing around him had silently slinked away. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and noticed Chichi sprint up, a worried and sympathetic expression on her face. Goku, Krillin and Seventeen padded after her, just being there to be there.

Bulma and Vegeta were sent into a staring contest.

"What?"Vegeta asked finally, breaking the silence.

"You lied to me."Was what Bulma said through clenched teeth. Vegeta's face creased with confusion and he looked at the others but none of them gave him hints to what she was talking about. "What? Did you think that I wouldn't find out?"

"What?"Vegeta repeated.

"We've been telling each other the truth for about 13 years now? Why start lying now?"Bulma continued, fresh anger flashing in her eyes. Vegeta could only stare until Chichi finally gave him a hint. She motioned to her own eye and pretended to punch it. Somewhere it clicked together and Vegeta sighed.

"So you found out I fought Yamcha? Damn, it's not like I kept a long lost secret from you or something. I knew you'd found out." He shrugged. "I just didn't feel like hearing you bitch about it yesterday but I see you're gonna bitch about it now."

"I dont care what you kept from me! I care that you LIED to me! Never in our time together have you ever told me a lie.You know how much I hate that! UGH, it drives me insane! But I'm sure you couldn't care less. And about the you and Yamcha I'm glad that you both got bruised. You two are egotistical, arrogant, idiot, testerone pumped cavemen!"That said, the girl spun around and pushed through the crowd that had been forming. Vegeta blinked but then quickly narrowed his eyes. He spun around and pushed into the crowd from the opposite way.

"Wait a minute!" Seventeen spoke up. Goku, Krillin and Chichi turned to him."Yamcha and Vegeta fought? When? No way, who won?!"

Chichi rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Yesterday After school_

_"Vegeta!"_

_The flame haired boy growled angrily. He knew who's voice that was and he was genuinely disgusted by it. Goku was the first to turn around and Vegeta slowly followed his example. They had just gotten out of football practice and Vegeta had offered to take Goku home since they had carpooled their. Seventeen and Krillin were already long gone and the last few of the football players were scrambling out of the school to their vehicles. Goku frowned and glanced at his best friend and saw him narrow his eyes as Yamcha ran up to him._

_"Where you going?"Yamcha asked him with a smile, after he had caught his breath. Vegeta was shocked by the question but he kept all his emotions on lock except the hatred that was clearly evident in his eyes._

_"None of you business."Was his reply. He started to turn around but Yamcha grabbed his shoulder. Vegeta acted quickly. He grabbed Yamcha's wrist and twisted it counterclockwise forcing him to release his shoulder. Yamcha hollered in pain and sent Vegeta a death look._

_"You bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"The scarred teen screamed angrily. Goku was left to be an onlooker. Vegeta tossed his tall friend his bag and Goku caught it easily._

_"Um...Vegeta don't-"_

_"Shut it, Kakarot. Whatever you say won't make me change my mind to beat this guy to a pulp."Vegeta smirked, cracking his knuckles. Yamcha looked at him like he was a madman._

_"Man, I just wanted to know if you guys-"_

_"We aren't friends, Yamcha!" Vegeta interrupted him angrily. "And I never let my enemies touch me." Yamcha suddenly straightened up and grinned._

_"Fine. If its a battle you want then it's a battle you get."_

* * *

So yeah, Vegeta thought angrily, maybe I did start the fight but so what?

He was sitting behind Goku in their first hour. Bulma had neglected to talk to him or even look at him and she had given Yamcha the same silent treatment. The blue haired girl was sitting in the first row, first seat listening patiently to the teacher and avoiding eye contact with them both. Yamcha was sitting on the other side of the room, looking pissed with a slightly bruised forehead. Vegeta smirked at the memory.

He didn't understand why Bulma had gotten so angry though. Yeah, so he had lied but it was just a little white lie. It's not like he was never planning on telling her. She got mad over the craziest reasons, He thought in exasperation.

_I'd make it up to her,_Vegeta thought to himself. _Maybe give her a stuffed animal or something._ He wondered if that would work but then again it had always worked before. If Vegeta had a dollar for every time Bulma got mad at him he'd be richer then Bill Gates. The girl was prone to blame him for the simplest things and take it too far.

After the first couple times they had feuds, Vegeta had noticed that bringing her something would cheer her up and they'd be OK again until something else blew out of control.

He didn't know what Yamcha would do though. At the time, the two boys were in the same place with Bulma. He wondered it Yamcha had even considered what he had to do to get on Bulma's good side again. Then he blinked and was surprised that Bulma was the only thing on his mind.

He sighed. It had always been that way. Whenever they got into a fight, Vegeta could sit around for hours just thinking of little things to do to make her happy. He could walk around aimlessly and think about her and her little fits of rage that seemed to erupt from small circumstances.

Actually, he could pretty much do that at any time. Bulma was something that couldn't stray from his mind for too long. Vegeta frowned at that and turned to girl in question who was scribbling notes. It annoyed him to think of the power she had over him. Here he was going crazy because he had made her upset.

_Ughhhh, _Vegeta thought angrily, _That girl gets on my nerves._

Yet it had been like this for a long time now. Vegeta just hadn't noticed until now. Bulma had been on his mind and his thoughts more then usual. He was remembering stuff about her that had happened 5 or 6 years ago. Yeah sure, they had known each other longer then any two kids, that weren't related, probably could but still he had never knew how much she occupied his thoughts.

"VEGETA!"

The boy jumped and snapped out of his trance. He turned and saw the teacher staring at him with a red face and all his classmates were giving him weird looks.

"What?" Vegeta asked flatly.

"Stop zoning out! We're in the middle of a lesson that you need to know for the finals. Now, TAKE NOTES!" The teacher bellowed. Vegeta growled and everybody giggled. He turned to Bulma who was staring at him for the first time since that morning. Vegeta held a gaze with her only for a few seconds before she turned around and pretended like he didn't exist.

Vegeta sighed heavily and took the piece of paper that Goku offered him for his notes.

"You better watch it. Coach is looking for any kind of screw up in grades this season."Goku whispered to his friend before turning around. Vegeta sighed again.

"Thanks for that advice, Kakarot..."He mumbled before pulling out his pen.

* * *

Eighteen had heard about Bulma's and Vegeta's little "fight" in the hallway from her brother and Krillin who had her first hour. All three were now sitting in class, listening to their teacher talk on about education and respect.

Then the new kid came.

He was green but that didn't shock anyone much. And he had an annoyed expression on his face. Eighteen blinked at him as he walked through the door. He had in blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Not especially rich but not poor, Krillin guessed. Seventeen gave him a bored look. He had a hat lying on top of his head and the teacher immediately addressed it.

"Take that cap off, son." She told him, holding his schedule between her fingers. The new boy seemed to ignore her as he searched for a seat. He plopped down in the one next to Seventeen. The teacher stared at him.

"What?"He asked, voice deep and manly. All eyes were on him.

"I said take the cap off."She repeated. He raised his eyebrows and took the cap off slowly.

"Now can you leave me alone?"

The class burst out in giggles and "oohs". Seventeen smirked and decided that he liked the guy. Eighteen smiled at Krillin who shrugged and did some signal thing that meant something along the lines as "guy has guts". The teacher let it slide and glanced at his schedule for his name.

"Everyone this is out new exchange student, Piccolo Kami."

Everybody turned to stare at him again and he waved weakly. "Does everybody have a staring problem in this school?"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

* * *

Bulma was grabbing her pack out of her locker. The bell had just rung, signaling the end of the school day and she was on her way home, glad that she didn't have practice or homework. While she thought about what she could do, someone tapped her on her shoulder.

She turned and frowned at the person.

"Hey." He said to her in his deep voice.

"Hi Vegeta." She said back, turning back around to close her locker. Vegeta stood, hands in pockets, chewing on his lip and looking around, wondering what to say next.

"You going home?" He blurted out. Bulma turned back around, giving him a weird look.

"Yes." She drawled, eyebrows narrowed. She placed her hands on the straps of her bag and just stood there, waiting.

"You...want me to give you a ride home?" Vegeta asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Or something?"

"No need." Bulma said, walking past him. "Yamcha already offered." Vegeta's blood started to boil as he followed the blue haired girl, eyes narrowing and teethclenching.

"Yamcha?" He spat out angrily. "I thought you weren't talking to him?"

"I wasn't talking to you either and now look." She replied back, making Vegeta growl. "We talked OK? I'm not mad at him anymore."

"Oh but you're still mad at me?" He asked in annoyance, running up to open the front doors for her. She sighed and walked through, him following close after.

"No, I guess I'm not mad at you anymore either."

"So let me drive you home."

"Yamcha already offered. You don't have to." Bulma said, searching the parking lot for her boyfriend. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Besides, I can't tell him that I've changed my mind and I want you to take me home now. How would that look?"

"So you're worried that he'll get jealous?" Vegeta questioned.

"No. I'm worried that he'll feel forgotten. Vegeta, just because we're close doesn'tmean I have to spend more time with you then him and I noticed that I've been doing that alotlately. He's my boyfriend, like it or not, and sometimes..."She looked towards a red Corvette that was slowly approaching them. "Sometimes I'm gonna be with him and not you." That said, she walked over to the car and got in.

Vegeta watched from his spot as Yamcha drove off, out of the school parking lot and down the street. Vegeta wasn't positive but he could have sworn that he could see the male smirking through the tinted windows.

* * *

Krillin followed the rest of the football team out of the locker room, after they had suited up for practice, and marched out to thfootball field behind the school. The coach had them line up in a straight line and he peeked his head out, seeing Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Seventeen and Tien all spread out, standing up straight and stoic. Krillin straightened up and mimicked the rest of the team, curious about why the coach had done this.

"Listen, " The coach bellowed, pacing back and forth before the boys. "This team, believe it or not, has got some slackers!" He stopped in front of Vegeta who gave him a evil stare. "Yeah, you heard me correct, _SLACKERS_!" The coach was staring back the widow peaked teen. "And, withall due respect, slackers don't make the cut." He paced onwards, leaving Vegeta to grind his teeth together.

"You're not making cuts are you coach?" Came Goku's nervous voice. Krillin knew how much he depended on football. Without it, the boy had nothing else to fall back on.

"No Goku, not today anyway." Coach told him. "I introduce to you, you're NEW quarterback, Piccolo Damiyo." The whole squad turned to see the green skinned. pretty boy, walk casually next to the coach, all geared up and a placid look on his face, carrying his helmet on his arm.

"Quarterback!?" Yamcha exploded somewhere from the line. "You can't let HIM be quarterback, coach! I'M quarterback!!"

"You've just been demoted." Coach smirked at the boy, daring him to talk back. Yamcha silently fumed, stopping his foot angrily. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the new boy who yawned.

"I don't think he'll make it as quarterback, Coach. He doesn'tknow the strengths and weaknesses of our team." Said another boy in the line who they called Pouncy. Coach put a hand on the new boy who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"I have faith in him." Coach said adoringly. "He's my nephew afterall." That seemed to make Yamcha even angrier. He bit his lip and screamed mentally. "Ok, time for practice!" He looked down the line of boys and stopped on Seventeen. "Seventeen, you're the defensive quarterback for right now. Piccolo, you're offensive. Pick you're teammates."

In the end, Seventeen had Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Red and Dominque while Piccolo picked Vegeta, Tien, Pouncy, Dethoand Leo. While both teams huddled together, Yamcha was smirking, thinking about how hard he was going to pound the new kid into the dirt.

"Krillin cover Leo, Goku you got Vegeta, Red and Dominque handle Pouncy and Detho, I got Tien and Yamcha, you've got the new kid." Seventeen said in their huddle, pointing to each person in turn. Yamcha smirked, put his hand into the circle as everybody else did and yelled "BREAK!".

"We're going to fake them out and I'm going to do a run. Got it?" Piccolo was saying in the offensive huddle.

"Uh...that's not..." Tien started to interupt but Vegeta raised his hand, signaling for him to stop. Tienfrowned but kept his mouth closed. They lowered their hands into the circle and yelled "BREAK!". The coach watched them get into formation and grinned.

"Hut! Hut!" Piccolo was calling out, bent over, Vegeta in frontof him with the ball, smirking into Goku's grinning face. "HIKE!" There was a blur of motion as Vegeta snapped the ball back to Piccolo and the green skinned teen ran backwards. Vegeta rammed into Gokuwho was trying to get through, ignoring Yamcha who swerved around and went straight for Piccolo.

Krillin got clotheslined by Leo and hit the ground hard, groaning through his helmet. Piccolo took a run towards the opening in the field, everyone else involved in their own actions. To his left came the unexpected Yamcha, plowing towards the green skinned teen witha smirk. He rammed his shoulder into Piccolo's stomach and they both went down hard.

Coach blew the whistle hard and everyone huddled around Piccolo who was laying face up on the ground, blinking rapidly and groaning. Yamcha crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as he got up and walked past. _I'll show you how we play it in this school, _he thought smugly, watching the Coach kneel down before his nephew.

"Told ya it wasn't going to work." Tien muttered.

* * *

Practice had ended two hours later and the guys were all packing up and leaving for home. Piccolo pulled off his dirty football shirt, clenching his teeth at the pain that coursed through his back bruises and arm wounds. The team had went expectantly hard on him and he had seen it coming. He groaned as he sat down with difficulty on a bench in the locker room and sighed.

Especially Yamcha. He had been the most brutal. Piccolo flexed his fingers and grinned at the memory of the boy' face when Coach had announced that he was new quarterback.

"You alright?" He heard someone ask, looking up to see the tall goofy member of the team, dressed in his regular clothes with his bag slung over his arm. The boy had startled him. He had thought that he was the only one left.

"Yeah." Piccolo replied in his monotone. The goofy boy smiled.

"I don't think we were formally introduced. Call me Goku." He stuck his hand out. Piccolo stared at it.

"Piccolo." He didn't take the hand and after awhile Goku got the hint and retracted it slowly.

"Sorry about practice. Everyone banged you up pretty bad. You okay?"

"Fine."

Goku saw that the green skinned boy wasn't going to engage in a long conversation so he scratched his head, thinking of what to say.

"You wanna come to the arcade with us?"

Piccolo looked at him with a skeptical expression. He didn't know who 'us' was and really didn't care. "I'll pass." He saw that his words greatly disappointed the teen by the look on his face. "Look, you don't have to be nice to me because I'm new or because I'm your Coach's nephew."

Goku looked genuinely confused. "That's not why I'm being nice."

"Then why are you?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"Goku's naturally nice." Said a different voice, as another member of the team walked up behind them, hands in pockets, black, silky hair down to his shoulders. Piccolo recognized him to be dubbed Seventeen. "Goku, me and Krillin are waiting for you. Do you want a ride or not?"

"Yeah. I was just seeing if Piccolo wanted to come along."

"Nah, I'm good." Piccolo shrugged.

"See? Now stop harassing people and lets go before we leave you." That said, Seventeen left out the way he'd enterted. Goku frowned.

"Well I'll see ya later Pic." He said, running out after Seventeen. "What's harassing mean!?" Piccolo heard him call to his friend.

_Pic? _Had that goofy weirdo just call him _Pic_? Even his own family hadn't given him a nickname and now ths random kid was going to call him _Pic_? He smirked, bemused, thinking he was going to like this school.

* * *

"What's wrong babe?" Yamcha asked her as he caressed her thigh. "You've been quiet all night." Him and Bulma were cuddled up in her house, on her huge couch, watching a movie. When he had took her home, her father had offered for him to stay for dinner so he had happily obliged.

Now it was hours later and almost dinner time. They had turned off all the lights and started watching a movie to pass time. Bulma looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said said, turning her attention back to _Saw_. Yamcha didn't believe her but he let it slide and continued to watch the movie as well. Truthfully, Bulma was not fine. She hadn't been ever since she left Vegeta standing there in the parking lot after school to ride home with Yamcha.

Why was it bugging her so much? Yamcha was her boyfriend, for heaven's sake, it wasn't like it was wrong for her to be with him.

_But it felt wrong._

Bulma's eyes widened at the thought. It felt wrong to be with her own boyfriend? How ludicrous! It wasn't suppose to feel wrong, it was suppose to feel natural.

_Then why didn't it?_

She didn't know. And she was scared because of it. Her and Yamcha had been going out for about 3 years strong and nothing like this had ever made her come to doubts.

_Why? Why now?_

The image of Vegeta standing in the parking lot came into her thoughts. His pained expression when she got into the car and his anger as they drove off.

She blocked it out. Vegeta was just a friend, nothing more. Her _best_friend no doubt, but still a friend. He had to understand that he wouldn't always come first.

"Bulma?" Yamcha was looking at her again, worried.

"Huh?" She snapped from her daze. He smiled at her and laughed.

"Nothing I just thought you'd fallen asleep." Yamcha hesitated for a moment and then kissed her forehead. Bulma forced a smile on her face and turned back to the T.V, thinking that his kisses weren't as comforting as Vegeta's.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**_Chapter Seven._**

* * *

She was avoiding him, she knew. Bulma sighed as she gathered her books from her locker. The reason why she was avoiding him though was unknown. She was sure everyone could notice it. After all, she had put on quite a show to leave whenever the certain widow peaked male got anywhere close to her. She bowed her hand and sighed again. Why in the world was she acting this way?

_The reason is obvious, Bulma. All you have to do is admit it._

Bulma frowned and blocked her thoughts out. She did not want to believe that the only reason she was avoiding Vegeta was because she felt uncomfortable around him. And why did she feel uncomfortable around him all of a sudden?

_Because Bulma, you're starting to-_

She blocked the remaining words out of her mind, locked them in a cage and left them for dead. There was no way she was going to admit to that because for one, it wasn't true. She had absolutely no feelings for Vegeta except their brother-sister bond.

_So why are you ducking and dodging every time he comes by?_

Bulma gritted her teeth. She really hated her inner thoughts. She was only avoiding him now because she wanted to give him space. When she had last talked to him yesterday, their conversation hadn't ended so great. Now that she thought about, it hadn't really ended well at all; it seemed almost like an argument.

_"So you're worried that he'll get jealous?" Vegeta questioned._

_"No. I'm worried that he'll feel forgotten. Vegeta, just because we're close doesn't mean I have to spend more time with you then him and I noticed that I've been doing that a lot lately. He's my boyfriend, like it or not, and sometimes I'm gonna be with him and not you."_

Bulma winced slightly at the memory. It sounded like she had been the more aggressive one. She remembered the look of pure shock and disbelief on Vegeta's face when she got into Yamcha's car and drove away. It had been eating at all her night while she tried to sleep. Why had his expression bothered her so much?

Because it had been mixed with pain.

Bulma slammed her locker shut and closed her eyes. Yes, the pain had been clear in his expression as well. Vegeta might have been able to hide his emotions from everyone else but Bulma was too keen on them to be fooled. That mixture of pain and hurt had caused her heart to ache and it still was having the same effect. Had her words stung him that much? Or was it the simple action of leaving him in the parking lot without waiting for a response?

"Bulma?"

The voice startled her so much she screamed out and swirled in the direction of it, eyes wide.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down tiger!" Laughed the familiar, light voice of her boyfriend, holding up his hands as a way of defense. "I didn't mean to scare ya babe." Bulma relaxed and gave him a fake smile, gripping the corners of her books with both hands. She really didn't feel like confronting him right now.

"Oh hey Yamcha, "Bulma said shakily. "I'm sorry, I was...just thinking. What's up?" She glanced at her watch and deduced she had about 4 minutes to get to her next class. Yamcha leaned against her locker and gave her a warm smile.

"I was just wondering if you felt like going somewhere after school." He started to play with a loose strand of her blue hair.

"Uh...Actually no, I...I have to-"She stopped in mid sentence and snapped her fingers, her eyes widening. "Oh, look at that! The bell! Come on, we can't be late to class!!" Yamcha blinked and opened his mouth to protest but Bulma was already skirting down the hallway and around the corner.

"Uh...I didn't hear the bell ring..."The scar faced teen said, furrowing his eyebrows.

* * *

_She's avoiding me, I know._

Vegeta sat in his 2nd hour, eyes slanted, lazily staring at the board while the rest of the class worked silently on whatever assignment the teacher had given out.

_Why the fuck was she still upset?_

The widow peaked male's thoughts were, of course, on a certain blue haired best friend of his. Ever since he arrived at school, she had been eluding any chance for him to get close to her and he was growing irritated by her behavior. If she ever stayed in one spot long enough, he'd probably pin her down and try to talk to her and apologize.

_Wait, why the hell do I have to say sorry?_

He wasn't at fault here! All he had done this whole time was try to correct everything and make it better. And all she ended up doing was making to worse and shunning him. He wasn't the one who ran off into Yamcha's arms.

_I'm thinking about it again._

The scene from yesterday had seemed to play over and over in his head. Her face, hard and placid. Her getting into the car and slamming it shut. Her boyfriend's idiotic grin when they drove off. Damn, if anything had ever bothered him in his life, it was this. And why the hell was he still thinking about this at all? Bulma was making it perfectly clear who she wanted to spend time with now. If avoiding steering clear of him and hanging out with Yamcha was what she wanted to do, then shit Vegeta hadn't any plans to interrupt.

After all, a life time friendship didn't amount to an on and off again boyfriend. Not according to her anyway.

"Vegeta!"

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by the voice and looked up, eyes narrowed to see his teacher, Mr. Slick with his green/blue eyes blazing in his pale face, fixed on him.

"I hope you're little day dream is about over. If you hadn't known, there is an assignment to be done and you, out of everyone, doesn't have the grades to disregard it. Especially if you plan on staying on the Football team. Now, I suggest you do what has to be done or get out!"

There were giggles in the classroom as Mr. Slick turned around curtly and walked back to is desk. Vegeta glared daggers in his back and his eye started to twitch.

"Do what he says V!" Came the whispered voice of Goku who was sitting behind him, holding out a pencil. "Coach is going to be making cuts soon. Bringing in Piccolo was only half of what he has in store for us."

Vegeta snatched the pencil from Goku and grabbed his textbook out of his bag. "Thank you Kakarot." He sneered in sarcasm.

"You've been in a bad mood all day. What are you and Bulma fighting about now?" Goku didn't know when to let up.

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm in a bad mood because of _her _anyway?" Vegeta snapped, opening the Literature Book.

"I don't know. You're always in a bad mood because of her. Not only that, but you've both been acting weird around each other." Goku blinked. His observations made Vegeta growl.

"_I'm_ not the one who's been acting weird. And I'm not in a bad mood; this is always how I am."

"Come on V, you can tell me what's wrong."

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Exploded the fire haired male, causing everyone in class to swirl to him in surprise. There was loud banging sound towards the front of that class where Mr. Slick slammed his fist on his desk.

"Mr. Prince, _get out_!" The teacher's stern voice commanded, pointing towards the door. He got up, collected his items and stormed out angrily, leaving Goku to stare wide eyed.

"If that's not a bad mood, I don't know what is." He said in a mumble.

* * *

Piccolo had an unexplainable urge to crack some body's skull.

"And, "Continued the bronze haired teen that had interrupted him while he was heading to his 3rd hour."I've heard you got on the Football team. You do know you only made it because your Uncle is the coach right?" The guy had gone on to explain how Piccolo wasn't going to make it in this school and how he was geek with no backbone and so on.

Ok, so maybe the urge was explainable.

"Get out of my way." The green skinned male said in monotone, preparing to continue to his class. Bronze hair grabbed his shirt collar and swung him against the lockers and before Piccolo could react, the guy had been pushed into a wall.

"Pick on somebody you're own size, Bull." Said a long, dark haired teen, probably the one who had pushed Bronze hair, walking up in front of Piccolo with his hands in pockets. He was on the football team, Piccolo recalled, but his name wasn't registering.

Bronze haired, now dubbed as Bull by the pretty boy, got up and growled and Piccolo thought it made him sound like an animal. A crowd had started to gather around them. "You made a huge mistake, Seventeen." Bull grumbled angrily.

Seventeen. Ah, that was his name. Piccolo watched Seventeen's smirk that had flooded into his lips.

"What are you going to do? Tell Yamcha on me? By the way, if he put you up to this, tell him he's more of a coward then I thought he was."

Bull met Seventeen's cool glance with one of pure hatred and then growled again and spun around, pushing into the crowd to walk away.

"You Okay?" Seventeen's gaze was now on Piccolo as the crowd that had gathered dissipated.

"I could have taken him." Piccolo stated.

Seventeen smiled. "I bet you could have. After all those hits you took yesterday at practice, I wouldn't be surprised."

"If I do recall, you got a few tackles on me as well." Piccolo was beginning to walk away and Seventeen followed. The green skinned teen was slightly annoyed. Why did everyone insist on being his buddy?

"I was simply blocking for my team, doing what I always do. Sorry if I hit ya hard, I normally am facing off against Goku and he's a fucking rock. No hard feelings?"

"Whatever." Piccolo shrugged. Seventeen's smile faded a bit. "So you think Yamcha made that guy come fuck with me?" Yamcha was the one dude whom Piccolo couldn't forget. He had been the most ruthless yesterday and Piccolo was sure it was because of his sudden demoting from Quarterback. "Is that guy really out to get me?"

Seventeen laughed. "He took it pretty hard when you took his spot. But nahh, I don't think Yamcha's that deranged. He probably just whined and bitched to a lot of people about you and Bull decided to come and show you up. Yamcha has his own little 'cliché' he hangs with and he thinks that he runs this school."

"You're telling me his ego is so huge he couldn't stand being beat _once_?" Piccolo asked with a small frown. The guy sounded pretty deranged to him.

Seventeen nodded. "Don't worry; he isn't the only one who's like that. You should meet my other friend who has a chest full of pride."

"I'll pass." Piccolo muttered dryly. The bell rung right when Piccolo arrived outside his classroom and Seventeen gave a little bow.

"Come hang with us anytime you want, seriously. And don't pay Yamcha any mind. He's a jackass." That said, pretty boy kept on walking down the hall and turned a corner. Piccolo watched him go with a raised eyebrow and then walked into his classroom.

* * *

"Ok spill it, what's up?" Chichi's slightly annoyed voice cut through Bulma's thoughts as she flipped their Arts book, trying to figure out how to mold clay into something interesting.

"Spill what?" Bulma didn't take her eyes off the thin book, as she scanned the reading. Chichi frowned, trying to paint in an eye on her work.

"You know what. Are you going to tell me what you and Vegeta are arguing over now? Or is it, you and Yamcha?" Chichi dabbed some red paint on her paper. Bulma held up the book to hide her face which was burning. She hated when Chichi was always right, the girl could pull off being psychic if she wanted too. The blue haired girl turned slightly to the certain widow peaked male in question who was 3 round tables away, sitting beside Goku and Krillin. Aside from them, Yamcha was also in this class, tinkering with something at the table beside the boys, sitting next to some guy and some girl.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm not fighting with either of them."

"Really?" Chichi raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were best friend B, I thought we told each other everything." The hurt in her voice was apparent and annoying.

"We are Chi and I do." Bulma sat the book down with a sigh and was relieved when Eighteen interrupted, arrived at their table with black paper.

"I don't see why I let you guys convince me into taking art. I suck at this crap." Said the blond as she slumped into the seat beside Chichi, sighing heavily. Chichi giggled and patted the girl on her back.

"Oh chill out, you're actually a great drawer Eighteen." Said the raven haired girl with a warming smile.

"Yeah Eighteen, "Bulma put in. "You're an awesome drawer. Why don't you just sketch a picture or something?"

"Mrs. Renald is saying that she wants me to chalk out something. Chalk? I don't even know what the fuck that is. I don't fucking chalk!" The blond threw up her hands in exasperation and Chichi laughed again.

"Aside from your chalking problems, Bulma has her own. She won't tell me what's bothering her." Chichi smirked, seeing that she had an edge if Eighteen joined in on the mystery of getting her to talk. Bulma gave her black haired friend a look.

"There's nothing bothering me." The blue haired girl sighed.

"Then what's with you and vegetable avoiding eye contact and you running away from him all day?" Eighteen droned on bluntly, picking up a piece of chalk and grimacing at it.

"I wasn't running away from him."Bulma protested hotly.

"I think sprinting the other way when he comes is classified as running away." Eighteen continued in her monotone. Bulma frowned and Eighteen shrugged.

"If you just tell us what's up, we'll stop bothering you. I know it's either about Vegeta or Yamcha, they're the only two who rack your nerve. What? Did Vegeta do something stupid again?" Chichi inquired, dipping her paint brush in a red can of paint.

_No, I did. _Bulma thought with a heavy sigh. "No Chi, neither one of them did anything. Would you please drop it!?"

"Whoa. Bitch alert. Now I know some thing's up." Eighteen laughed, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder. Bulma closed her eyes and growled.

"Nothing is BOTHERING ME!" The blue haired girl screamed angrily, causing the whole class to swerve to look at them. She instantly sunk down in her seat and put the book in front of her face which was burning again.

"Is there a problem over there, Ms. Briefs?" Called Mrs.Renald.

"No Ma'am!" Bulma called back.

Vegeta was still staring at her while the rest of the class went back to what they were doing. He finally turned away when she put down her book.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Goku asked absently as he played with some play dough. Vegeta glanced at him and Krillin ignored them both, intently engaged in his Magazine.

"Talk to whom?" Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows.

"Bulma."

"For what? We have nothing to talk about."

"Suit yourself."

Krillin turned the page in his Magazine lazily and yawned. Goku continued with his play dough and Vegeta, for some strange reason, grew irritated. "Would you guys stop thinking that we're fighting?"

"We don't think that." Both boys said distractedly in unison. Vegeta sunk into silence and said nothing. Goku rolled the dough into a ball and put it on the table steadily, smacking it flat with his palm causing some of it to go splattering into the air. The goofy teen looked up to see Krillin and Vegeta giving him annoyed looks, pieces of play dough on their faces, eyes twitching.

"Hehe...Sorry." Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, smiling. They threw the dough at him and he blinked, ducking down to evade it. "I said I was sorry!"

"Geez Goku, can a man read a magazine in peace?" Krillin said with slanted eyes.

"Shouldn't you be doing work anyway?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Since you put it that way; No." Krillin went back to his article and Goku rolled his eyes. "Haha, lookie here. It says out school is one of the Top when it comes to winning our football, Soccer and Basketball matches. Girls and Boys teams."

Vegeta snatched it from him and scrolled down to read it, smirking. "Well duh, we have me on the team after all."

A hand snatched it from Vegeta and all three boys looked up to see Yamcha standing before them, smirking, the Magazine now in his hands. "Not for long if you keep up with those grades. The coach isn't dealing with slackers anymore, didn't you hear?"

Vegeta frowned and snatched it back. "My academic achievements aren't any of your concern. Just stick to playing jump rope like the rest of the girls." He smirked.

It was Yamcha's turn to frown but as he tried to snatch the Magazine back, Vegeta turned and he missed. "At least I'm not the one who's lusting after someone else's girlfriend when they, most obviously, are already in love with someone far better." The comment hit Vegeta hard and he narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, grinding his teeth. Goku watched as the widow peaked male stood up, glowering down.

"Don't think you have me and my emotions down pat. You don't have a damn clue what is and has been going on with Bulma and me. At least I can handle a woman. Unlike you who tend to snivel at Bulma's feet and hop about whenever she needs something like a dog!"

Goku gulped and watched as Yamcha narrowed his eyes too and fists clenched. _This isn't going to turn out too good. _Goku thought, watching the battle-ready expressions both boys had on their faces. He exchanged a glance with Krillin who had the same worried expression that mirrored his.

"What? You don't call holding Bulma's books, driving her home and doing her homework being on a leash? If I wouldn't have known any better, I'd have thought you were her slave and not her friend." Yamcha snapped back. By now, the rest of the class had surrounded them, watching the verbal fight with interest.

Bulma, Eighteen and Chichi noticed the crowd gathering around and exchanged glances. All three girls stood up and approached the group cautiously and curiously.

"A leash? You're saying I'm the one who's on a leash?" Vegeta's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to call it a hook to save some of your pride?" Yamcha grinned. Goku shot up and put his hands out between the two boys who were getting dangerously close.

"Ok now, lets just calm down guys. It's not that serious." Goku said in a nervous laugh. Chichi, Eighteen and Bulma had all made it to the front of the crowd now.

"Stay out of this Goku. I wanna see what Prince almighty has to say."Yamcha growled.

"Yes Kakarot, step out of the way so I can show this Jackass here who he's _fucking _with."

"Vegeta!? Yamcha!?" Bulma interrupted, running up to them. Chichi and Eighteen hung back, confused.

"Who I'm fucking with?" Yamcha continued, oblivious to everyone around him. "If I were you, I'd worry about how you're going to-"

"Going to what? I'd like to see you _try _and lay a hand on me Yamcha." Vegeta sneered angrily.

"Would you guys stop it!?" Bulma yelled, throwing up her hands. Goku still had his hand in between them, looking at Bulma with relief. Yamcha and Vegeta both turned to the blue haired girl.

"He started it!" Yamcha exclaimed. Vegeta snorted.

"Nice attitude." Vegeta muttered making a whipping sound. Yamcha growled.

"You're trying my patience Vegeta!"

"Oh? Do you really want to know what you're doing to mines?"

They were back in each other's faces and Bulma sighed heavily. "Come on guys!" Goku continued to try and reason with them.

"I got five on Vegeta." Eighteen whispered to Chichi who gasped and slapped her lightly on her shoulder, trying to contain her giggles.

"You're both acting very egotistical." Bulma stated evenly in an angered tone. "And childish."

"Me? Childish?" Vegeta scoffed and smirked. "Come on now Bulma; are you the one who needs to be lecturing about such a thing?" Bulma's eyes widened and she growled.

"I take that back."Eighteen whispered, watching her blue haired friend's face turn bright red. "I got 30 on Bulma."

"Y-Y-YOU HAVE THE NERVE!" Bulma screamed, standing on her tiptoes to get in Vegeta's face. "To call ME childish!? You-You-"

"Come on, you can finish the sentence. Just sound out the words." Vegeta mocked her even more and she growled again, her eyes blazing.

"You're the one who got mad because I wanted to spend time with my BOYFRIEND!" Bulma screamed. Goku withdrew his hand back and glanced about, wondering how the argument had switched from Vegeta and Yamcha to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Stand back. This might be ugly." Chichi whispered to Eighteen who raised an eyebrow. Krillin gulped hard and held his breath. Yamcha just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, liking the new change up.

"MAD? I got MAD? You must be the one who's mad if you ever thought such a thing!" Vegeta snapped back. "I couldn't care less about YOU or your stupid ass BOYFRIEND. I don't care WHAT you do and I don't care WHO you do it with. You can go to Texas and marry him if you want just don't expect me at the wedding! Everything's always YOU, YOU, YOU! How fucking self centered can you get!?"

There was a collective "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" The sounded through the class and Bulma's eyes narrowed into two slits, her teeth clenched together and her body shaking with anger. But before she could respond, they were all interrupted.

"What is this commotion?" Asked Mrs.Renald as she pushed through the class to stand before them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the teacher who had a stern, red face, hands on her hips. The class instantly dispersed and scrambled back to their seats, leaving Yamcha, Eighteen, Bulma, Chichi, Goku, and Eighteen still standing since Krillin had never gotten up to begin with. "All of you SIT DOWN! I do not want anymore noise."

They did as they were told, all scattering back to their own tables.

Vegeta sent a quick glance to Bulma as she walked away, her back to him and sighed, slumping into his seat.

"If you guys weren't fighting then, "Krillin spoke up, turning a page in his Magazine. "You sure are now." Vegeta frowned, grabbed a piece of Goku's play dough and chucked it at the bald teen that yelped and ducked.

Bulma sat in her chair and crossed her arms below her chest, muttering angrily to herself. Eighteen and Chichi exchanged looks.

"You OK B?" Chichi spoke up.

"How DARE he! ME? SELF centered?!" Bulma suddenly erupted, throwing up her hands.

"Vegeta's a jerk. You know that." Eighteen shrugged.

"Yeah, he probably didn't mean it." Chichi added with a light smile. Bulma, however, rolled her eyes.

"That's right. He's a jerk all right." Yamcha said as walked up to their table, putting his arms around Bulma. Eighteen and Chichi gave him bored, unimpressed look. Bulma was either to angry to care about what he said or she actually agreed. "Hey babe, wanna get out of here? Everyone is giving us weird looks. Let's ditch and go..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "talk."

Maybe it was because she was so heated or because she wasn't thinking straight but Bulma smiled and nodded, getting up to collect her things.

"Bulma!" Chichi exclaimed in shock and disbelief. "You're actually going?"

"Why not? Mrs. Renald's not looking. Besides, I need to go cool off." The blue haired girl shrugged.

"With Yamcha?" Eighteen sent him an annoyed look and the scar faced male returned it.

"He's my boyfriend after all." Bulma rolled her eyes while smiling. "Cover for me, will ya?" That said she left hand and hand with Yamcha. Chichi furrowed her eyebrows and exchanged a look with Eighteen who shrugged and got back to her work.

Vegeta got up to get more dough for Goku and stopped dead when he saw Yamcha and Bulma skip out. His eyes widened a bit and he felt his heart drop. Then he narrowed his eyes and forced the image of them holding hands out of his memory and turned away slowly, sitting back in his seat.

"Hey, I thought you were getting me more play dough?" Goku asked with a small frown.

But Vegeta didn't answer him. He lowered his head and stayed that way for awhile. Krillin and Goku exchanged confused looks but said nothing. Suddenly, his head came up and he was smirking.

"Hey, cover for me." Was the only thing he said before dodging out of the room also.

"Where's he going?" Goku asked with furrowed eyebrows. Krillin shrugged.

"Probably after Bulma." Said the bald headed teen. Goku shot him a look and then glanced at the girls' table, just now realizing that the blue haired teen was missing.

"How'd you know she left?" Goku inquired in amazement. Krillin shrugged again and flipped a page in his book.

"I'm physic."

"Nuh uh!" Goku exclaimed with a smile. "Really?"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Yes really, Goku."

"Then what am I thinking right now?" Goku said with a smug expression.

"You're thinking if I can read your mind or not."

Goku's eyes widened and he gasped. "Holy crap Krillin, you _really_ are!"

Krillin sent his goofy friend a look of disbelief at his genuine amazement and scoffed. "You always seem to brighten my day, dude."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the late update. I had to figure out where I wanted to go with this. Hmmm. I planned out the next few chapters and I must say, I'm proud of myself Lol. I hope you guys didn't give up on this fic!

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

_Okay, tell me again. Why the hell are we in the halls on a hunt?_

Vegeta was walking, hands in pockets, head down, a frown on his tan face. He sighed closed his eyes.

_Because I'm searching for Bulma._

He told himself, answering his own thoughts. But why? Now that he had thought about it, it seemed terribly stupid and irrelevant. This wasn't any of his business. Why was he searching for Bulma?

_Because you care about her._

Well so what!? Whoopee, He cared about her. Was that an excuse for him to evade her privacy? If she wanted to be with Yamcha then fine, he had no say in the matter.

_Yet, you won't accept that._

Vegeta came to a stop and rubbed at his eyes. Why? Why wouldn't he accept it? Why _couldn't_ he? What made him want to protect that girl so much?!

_You love her._

Before he could mull over that, Vegeta rounded a corner and ran right into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're-" The person stopped in mid sentence but Vegeta didn't even have to look up to figure out who it was. "Oh god, don't tell me you followed us!" Vegeta shot Yamcha a glare. He was beginning to open his mouth until he scanned the area.

"Where's Bulma?" The fire haired teen growled threateningly, cracking his knuckles. Yamcha put hands on hips and rolled his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she decided to head back to class." There was obvious disappointment in his tone. A small smile twitched at Vegeta's mouth. " Don't tell me you came out here looking for her?" Annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"She's my girlfriend."

"So I've heard."

Yamcha clenched hands in fist. "I don't see why you follow her around like...a...a dog! She's a big girl now, she can do what she wants."

"Chill out _Yamcha_, no body's here to stop me from pounding you into the ground this time." Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "And I don't follow her around and I'm not an animal. I'd appreciate it if you refrain from calling me out of my name." Vegeta sighed heavily. "Listen, Bulma's my best friend and I guess you're her..."

"Boyfriend."

"Yeah that, whatever. So I'm going to call a truce. If the woman's happy with you...I guess I can, somewhat, tolerate you."

To say that Yamcha was surprised would have been an understatement. "A truce? _You're_ calling a truce? _You!?"_

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yeah I know but are you-"

"Yes dammit! A fucking truce!" Vegeta exclaimed in annoyance, putting two fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Now are you in or not? Hurry up before I change my mind." Yamcha blinked and held out his hand.

"I'm still majorly shocked you're doing this." He said as they shook.

"Yeah well, I'm not doing this for you." Vegeta muttered.

Unknown to both of the males, was the blue haired girl around the corner, who had heard every word they had uttered. She had a hand to her heart and a wide smile on her face. _Oh Vegeta..._

* * *

"Wow," Eighteen was saying as she closed her locker and turned towards Bulma. "That's almost unbelievable."

"Seriously!" Chichi exclaimed. "Vegeta? Being friends with Yamcha? Are you sure you heard right?"

Bulma frowned. "Of course I did." The three girls had just been let out of their third hours and were heading to lunch at the moment. "They even shook hands!"

Both Eighteen and Chichi gasped, exchanging looks. "Nuh uh!" They exclaimed dramatically.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm serious guys!"

"And, pray tell, why did Vegeta call said 'truce'?" Eighteen asked in her monotone. Bulma put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment.

"For me." The blue haired girl answered and then her eyes widened, as if she had just realized something. "Vegeta called the truce...for me." She breathed and a smile lit her face. Chichi and Eighteen exchanged looks again.

"Oh Hey, speak of the devil." Eighteen mumbled.

The girls turned to see Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Seventeen approaching them. All three of the girl's eyes however were locked on Yamcha, who was walking behind them. Bulma shot her friends smug looks and mouthed "I told you so."

"Hey gals." Goku hooked his arm around his black haired girlfriend who smiled back up at him. Krillin sided up next to Eighteen and Yamcha pulled Bulma to him. "What's up?"

"Uh..not much." Chichi replied, glancing at Vegeta who wasn't sparing a glance Bulma's way. "You hungry Goku?"

"Of course!" Goku smiled goofy and Chichi grabbed his wrist and pulled him away, down the hall. Eighteen mimicked her effort and grabbed Krillin by his ear, causing him to wince.

"Hey! Eighte-"

"Come on." The blond dragged the short boy down the hallway and out of sight.

Vegeta had his eyebrow raised, hands in pockets. Seventeen was left standing beside him, looking awkward.Yamcha was whispering something in Bulma's ear but she wasn't paying attention.

"Yamcha!" Bulma patted his chest gently. "I have to do...something. Meet me at the cafeteria?" Her boyfriend's face crumpled in disappointment but he smiled.

"Yeah. Sure." He kissed her and saluted the remaining two boys, heading off.

Bulam stared at Vegeta who refrained from looking at her and Seventeen was left whistling in between the two.

"Oh shoot!" Seventeen exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "Oh damn, look at that. Uh...bye." The boy took off at a sprint down the hallway. That left them alone with Vegeta shuffling his feet and looking sideways and Bulma biting her lip with her hands behind her back.

"Uh...so, Hey you're eye's better." Bulma spoke up, trying to start off the conversation. Vegeta glanced at her.

"Yeah."

There was more silence.

"Uh..so, How are you?"

Vegeta gave her a strange look. "Good?"

"Oh yeah that's...uh...good." Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Listen Vegeta, I'm sorr-"

"You don't have to apologize. I-"

"No." Bulma put a finger to his mouth. "Let me talk. I'm sorry about the fighting and the parking lot and everything okay? I overreacted and I understand that. I just didn't like the idea of you lying to me. And I hate when we fight."

"I kinda like when we fight." Vegeta smirked. Bulma gave him a dull look.

"Well you're not normal."

"And you are?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're so annoying."

"And you aren't?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever." She sighed in exasperation, put hands on hips while a smug look crept onto her face. "And I know what you did, Vegeta."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You know I got detention for sneaking into the girl's locker room?"

Bulam frowned. "No. I meant the thing with Yamcha."

Vegeta didn't say anything.

"You snuck into the girl's locker room?"

"I tried to."

"You're such a pig!"

"Thanks. So what thing with Yamcha are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The truce." She smiled. "I overheard what you said."

He rolled his eyes. "Eavesdropper."

"Peeping Tom." She countered.

"I have a excuse for that."

"And it is?"

"I'm a teenager."

Bulma laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're also a pig."

"So we're making up?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Bulma stared at him for a bit and then shrugged.

"Sure. " He pulled her to him and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and held up her pinkie."Promise not to fight again?"

"You know we will." Vegeta looped his pinkie in hers.

"I know. It just makes me feel better knowing that you're trying." She laughed and poked his chest. "While we're at it, is there anything else you've left out while we weren't talking? Got married? Had kids?"

"Haha." Vegeta said sarcastically. He frowned and stared down at her while her mouth twitched into a smile and her blue eyes sparkled in amusement. He scratched his head and sighed, his earlier thoughts coming back suddenly into his mind.

_You love her._

"Nope." He said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Haha, short chapter I know.

And look at that, everything looks great! No body's fighting anymore, everyone is happy and friends. Seems like a "Happily ever after" Chapter hm? Except the obvious V and B trouble about them not being together yet. And that will involve some DRAMA! (It always does) xDD

Sorry again for the short chapter but I felt like I just needed to end it there. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter eh? :D

Review, Thanks and Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

"Don't you dare go in there!" Exclaimed Chichi in a hushed tone, throwing popcorn at the television positioned before Bulma's bed. She was sitting on one side of Bulma while Eighteen was sitting on the other side. The three girls were all decked out in pajamas, watching a scary movie with a giant bowl of popcorn before them and the lights from the screen twinkling over their faces.

"Shush!" Came from Eighteen, shooting her black haired friend a look and holding a finger to her mouth. Chichi frowned but complied and stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Bulma shook her head, smiling and then leaned in a bit to hear the movie. A loud shriek and crash resounded from the T.V and Chichi nearly had a seizure.

"Ohmygod, didn't I just tell her not to!?" The raven haired girl screamed. She got a double 'shush' and then slunk back and grumbled angrily.

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to watch the movie." Eighteen said in angered tone, sipping some of her pop. Before anyone could say another word, another shriek came from the television at the exact time someone knocked loudly on Bulma's bedroom door. Both noises made the girls jump.

"Holy shit, she's getting chased!" Chichi yelled, leaning in while Eighteen growled and leaned in as well, both seemingly ignoring the sudden knock. Bulma took the time to slide off her bed and walk to the door, opening it just a crack. She peeked out and scanned the chest in her face before glancing up at the face it belonged to.

"What? Are you indecent?" His eyebrow was raised yet he had a light smirk on his face. She gave him a dull look.

"Vegeta, what do you want?" She looked back at her friends on her bed who were engrossed in the flick. "I'm busy."

"Damn, when did I become unwelcome?"

"Who let you in?" Her voice was deadpanned and he noticed.

"The bogeyman." Vegeta said dryly. "Your mom." His face suddenly darkened. "Don't tell me Yamcha is in there because if he is-"

"No!" Bulma exclaimed instantly in shock. She got an angry, in unison "hush!" from her friends. Lowering her voice, she continued. "Scram would you?"

Vegeta smirked. "Orgy Party?"

"Fuck off." Even through her voice was angered, he was aware of the smile on her lips. "We're watching a movie." Then, as if a light bulb had went off in her head, she said, "Wait...what would you do if Yamcha _had_ been in here?" Her blue eyes narrowed. " I thought you guys were cool."

He gave her a cool look. Yeah, so what if they were suppose to be friends? That didn't mean he liked the guy. "Whatever. You gonna let me in or what?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked to be contemplating. "Sure you wanna be in here with a bunch of girls?"

"Trick question?" He scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers towards him. "Come back later."

"What's it gonna take to get me in there?" He had a mischievous smile on his face that she didn't like.

"A million dollars?" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently and his smile vanished.

"Hmm. What about..." He looked towards the ceiling and then pulled a box out from behind his back. "Pizza?"

As if they had super hearing, Eighteen and Chichi swiveled their heads towards the door and their ears perked up. "Who said pizza?"

Bulma gave him a death glare while he just smiled and pushed the door open to walk inside. Eighteen and Chichi were in front of him in a flash, taking the box, flipping on the lights and carrying it over to the bed. As they gorged themselves in it, Vegeta walked over to a chair and pulled it up, straddling it backwards.

"So what's up?" Bulma walked over to him, hands on hips. Vegets shrugged indifferently.

"Besides my dad ragging on me and my mom bitching? Not much." He glanced over at the girls, watching them take slices out of the box and blowing on them. "They aren't gonna eat all of that are they?"

She ignored the question and sighed, realizing why he had suddenly appeared. Vegeta had only been around seven or eight when he had first started to come over to Bulma's house in the middle of the night, sneaking into her room and sleeping on her floor. At first, she hadn't asked questions, seeing his eyes slightly red at every late night visit but after awhile, she had questioned him about it.

And it turned out that his mom and dad weren't exactly the most companionable people. Sometimes they fought and fought so much until he couldn't take it and thus, he would leave.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "What happened now?"

He shrugged her hand off. "Same old." Was his gruff reply.

Turning, Bulma saw her friends interest were only on the T.V, now with slices of pizza and popcorn in their hands. "I'm so sorry Vegeta."

"For what?" He asked a little too harshly. "You act like I'm not use to it." Standing up, he stretched. "Listen, I'll go since-"

"No," She interrupted, hugging herself slightly. "Stay. Please."

He stared at her. "I don't have to."

"I _want_ you to."

"Hey!" Came Chichi's sudden voice, causing them to glance at her. "Are you two gonna shut up and come watch the movie or keep flirting? I gotta get home in a few hours and I want to watch the end of this without excess voices!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but Bulma slapped his shoulder and cut in. "Fine Chi, you win." She laughed, flicking off the light and dragging a confused looking Vegeta to the bed. "Just make room."

Eighteen and Chichi complied, letting the two slide onto the bed. Everyone got comfortable and then there was only silence, all eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

Piccolo knew there were people, other then him, in his room before he even opened his eyes. It was dark and stormy outside, thunder rolling off the air and booming in the sky. There was a slight patter of rain running down his windows. He was instantly alert, eyes still closed, calculating and listening.

He heard a total of 78 footsteps so he deduced that there were more then 4 figures slinking around his room. Why they were here, he didn't know. Normally, someone in this situation would have panicked. But "panic" was not a word in Piccolo's dictionary. When growing up, he had been strictly advised on the art of battle, stealth and defense. His dad had trained him to be in control at all times and even with odds like these, he felt he was.

The only thing bugging him was the idea that these guys had gotten in his home without his father noticing.

_Or maybe they hadn't,_ Piccolo thought bitterly, _maybe they're one of his hired hands he uses to train me. Maybe they eliminated him first? Or maybe he's waiting outside the door? Then again, they could have gotten in through a window._

All possibilities seemed exceptionally sorrow at the moment. He wasn't in the mood to be trained. He sighed lowly. Not many other teens had to worry about problems like this. Why couldn't he have a partially normal life?

Somebody bumped into his desk and Piccolo nearly let out a chuckle. Were these guys serious? They were making all kinds of noise and trumping about his room like elephants. This would be too easy. His father was starting to seriously slip if he had hired these idiots.

He did a fake yawn and shifted positions on his bed so his right arm could drop off the side of the bed without looking suspicious.

As the figures began to stumble about, unaware of Piccolo's state, the green skinned teen cracked open one eye and shifted a bit more, plunging his arm under his bed and grabbing hold of a bat without their noticing.

One of the 'visitors' coughed and Piccolo's eyes snapped open and landed on the person who had emitted the sound who happened to be right in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, Piccolo lurched forward and swung the bat with so much force, he heard an instant _CRACK_ resound from the collision.

_Like 30 minutes ago..._

Eight teenage boys went scurrying across a lawn, huddled down due to the pouring rain, all decked out in black jackets and wide hats. They scattered about on the side of a house, siding up to it in one fluent movement. The one in lead made a motion with his hand and they all started in the same direction slowly.

They all stopped outside of a window and crouched low. Lighting flashing in the sky, outlining the one in lead in a ball of light. His dark, shoulder length hair was matted under his hat, soaking wet. He lifted his hat and grabbed one of the other boy's collar, pulling him close.

"This is the right house right!?" His voice was low and steady and when he didn't get a quick enough answer, he growled. "GOKU!?"

The goofy haired teen, who had failed miserably at trying to get a hat over his wild hair, shook his head, water flinging off his face. "Of course Seventeen, geez." He shrugged out of the boy's grip and wiped his face.

Seventeen gave the boy a dull look. " Are you ABSOLUTELY POSTIVE?"

"Yes!" Goku exclaimed in exasperation. "Have I ever let you down before?"

Seventeen's face darkened and he turned to a smaller teen next to him. "Krillin, is this the right house?"

"Yes!" The shorter teen yelled angrily, fixing the cap on his head. "Are we going in or what? I'm freezing my nips off out here and it's raining. Shit, we should have brought flashlights!"

Seventeen frowned, ignoring the boy's rant, and peeked into the window they were all under, scanning the dark room. He stepped back and flicked a finger towards a different boy. "Pouncy, if you will do the honors."

Pouncy stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. He grabbed the bottom of the window and pushed it up easily, causing whatever item, that was locking it, to go flying, broken and obsolete. Seventeen snapped and pointed and all the boys nodded and went one by one sliding inside.

Goku waited for Krillin to step inside before turning to Seventeen. "I can't believe we're doing this without Vegeta." He pouted.

Seventeen rolled his eyes. He had heard the same line from the boy since they had left on their venture. "I TOLD you before that he's not answering his cell. Neither are Yamcha and Tien." He shrugged. "I mean, who cares though?"

Goku braced himself at the window, ready to climb inside. "This is a tradition." He whined. "The whole football team is suppose to be here to do this."

"Oh would you just go and shut up!? It isn't my fault they aren't answering their fucking cellphones."

"But-"

"No buts! We always do this the first Saturday after a new person is made Quarterback. Like you said before, _tradition_." And before Goku could argue anymore, Seventeen shoved him inside and dove in afterwards, closing the window.

* * *

Vegeta watched his blue haired friend enter the room and close the door. She had just saw her two friends off, waving goodbye after the movie had ended in a very "Stupid-ass-shit." Way, according to Chichi.

She was still dressed in a tank top and short shorts, which passed off as pajamas for her and Vegeta wasn't being modest with his emotions, trailing his eyes down her body.

She caught him staring and gave him a glare. "Pervert." She laughed lightly, walking to stand before him on the bed. He smirked and laid back.

"I'm a teenage boy." He muttered indifferently. "That's my job."

"Oh?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "So you're attracted to me?" She asked teasingly.

Vegeta shrugged. "Neh. We're just friends and you know it."

"Friends don't normally look at each other like that." Bulma laughed, plopping down next to him.

"I'm. A. Teenage. Boy." He drawled out again, shooting her a look. "Besides, you're practically naked."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Nuh uh!" She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Maybe I dress like this for you."

"Watch it now." Vegeta closed his eyes. "Wouldn't what to be dishonest to _Yamcha_."

She got quiet, finding the subject slightly awkward. Whenever Vegeta brought up her boyfriend, they would get into a fight. Whether it be a big blow out one or a small insignificant one, it always made her dismayed. Even though she had a feeling that he wasn't in a mood to fight that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"So," Bulma started, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "What were they arguing about now?" Her voice sounded small.

He knew who she was talking about without even asking. He tensed when she placed her hand on his shoulder and then he sighed, continuing on in a mock disappointed voice. "My mom told me that I wouldn't amount to anything as long as I traveled down the path I was on but of course that was _after_ she fought with my dad for coming home late with lipstick on his face. Then, he comes into my room and tells me that he _wishes_ I was like the son he always wanted. _Wishes_. So he's stomping around my room, yelling shit and throwing stuff around."

He turned to look in Bulma's eyes and found them twinkling with oncoming tears. "Then he went back to my mom and continued to scream at her until she cried. After that, I bailed." His voice was flat and uncaring, scratching his head and yawning.

Bulma held back a sob and put a hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and turned her back on him. No matter how many times she heard stories like that from him, she couldn't get used to them and they always ate at her horribly and made her feel bad. Especially since it was happening to her best friend.

"You're not crying are you?" He blew out on a sigh. She sniffed and shook her head. He sighed again and sat up, pulling her to him and crushing her into his chest.

"Well don't I feel stupid." She laughed, tears rolling down her eyes. "You're the one who has to live through it yet I'm the one who's crying and _you're_ comforting _me_."

She felt him gently pat her hair. "Ah yeah well, you're just a big punk when it comes to crap like this."

She slapped him playfully on the chest and gave him a pout which he returned with a smile. "I am not! I'm just...soft at heart."

"Soft at heart, right." He patted her head again and tried to hold in his laughter. "That's what I meant."

"I just want you to be okay." She said lowly, her hand at his chest.

He rolled his eyes and made sure she saw. "Psh. I'm fine, You're the one crying." She frowned and struggled out of his grip, getting off the bed and folding her arms across her chest.

"So you staying the night?" She asked.

He shrugged. "If I can."

Smiling sweetly, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pillow. "Of course you can." She threw the pillow at him hard and he caught it, eyebrow raised. Bulma pointed downwards. "On the floor, little one."

He gave her an incredulous look and stayed put. "What? No way. I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"It's _my_ room."

"And your point?" He snorted, laying back down. "We've slept on the same bed plenty of times."

Bulma stomped over and rolled in next to him. "Yeah and you always take all the cover." She muttered. The blue haired girl gasped when she felt arms wrap around her stomach.

"Then just cuddle up to me for warmth." He smirked playfully, pulling her close.

She gave him a dull look and pushed him away, putting her back to him, thinking she was doing a good job of hiding her response to his touch. "Remember those words: Wouldn't what to be dishonest to Yamcha._" _She said this more for herself then him. Was it just her or was he being extra playful today?

She felt oddly ashamed when she realized her heart was beating hard.

"Right." He scoffed, turning his back to her as well. "Wouldn't want that."

* * *

_Like 5 minutes ago..._

So the eight high school football players were sent to stumble about in the dark, crashing into things while Seventeen hushed them violently. They were all after one thing and that was the light switch. Since none of them had been in Piccolo's room before, they had no real layout of the place.

"Would you guys TRY to keep it down!?" Came Seventeen's hushed angry tone as he pushed someone out of his way. He glanced at the green skinned boy and bed when he yawned and turned over and then sighed. Thank god. The man was probably a heavy sleeper. Just their luck.

"Ouch! SHIT!" Cursed one of the boys somewhere, after a loud thud. Seventeen sighed and continued feeling along the walls.

Goku blinked, hands out in front of him and nearly tripped onto the figure laying in the bed. He caught his balance and breathed out a sigh, spinning around to search for a lamp. Something went up his nose, dust or lint, and he closed his eyes and coughed.

Seventeen glanced his way and his face went white. The only thing he remembered was diving towards Goku's tall frame and wrestling him to the ground at the same exact moment, something big whizzed past their heads and connected with something else _hard_. Which turned out to be the wall.

The next events happened fast. Bodies swirled and fell in a mix of activities. Loud thuds and bumps resounded throughout the night. There were screams and flailing of limbs and then a loud bang.

The room suddenly flourished with light and Krillin, with his hand on the switch, turned to see a giant pile of bodies in one spot on the carpet. He raised an eyebrow and then stepped back when someone growled and the pile went tumbling over.

Piccolo emerged from underneath, looking none too pleased."Okay," He said, getting to his feet. "WHAT are you people doing in my room?"

Goku opened to reply but the green skinned teen kept going. "NO! How did you guys even FIND my house!? WHAT in the world...What...I could...Isn't this breaking and entering!?" The boy's face was abnormally red against his green flesh and his fists were clenched tightly, glowering down at them all.

A finger raised up and Seventeen came up from under the guys. "Uh.." He said, pushing to his feet. "I can explain."

Piccolo tapped his foot and watched each person get up. There were Eight in all. Pouncy, Leo, Deatho, Goku, Seventeen, Red, Dominque and Krillin who hadn't been involved in the pile. He remembered them all from the football team. "Explain." His eyes were on Seventeen.

"It's a tradition!" Red sundely burst out, raising his arms.

"Yeah!" Goku nodded numbly.

"We uh..."Dominque gulped.

"We do this to every new Quarterback." Seventeen said coolly. "It's like a pledge."

"More or less." Leo smirked.

Piccolo gave them a unwavering look. "Oh? Do you now?"

"It's all meant for fun." Laughed Krillin nervously.

"...And you did this to Yamcha too?"

Goku and Seventeen exchanged looks, smirking. "More or less." They shrugged. Piccolo seemed to be distrusting.

"And you sneak into people's homes uninvited?"

All Eight boys laughed and shrugged as if that explained it.

Deatho stuck his hands in his pockets. "We..kinda do more. Like an initiation." The other boys nodded as if to agree. Piccolo gave them all long, piercing, stares, wondering how the boy knew the word "initiation". After a long, slightly awkward moment of silence, he sighed in defeat.

"What do I gotta do?"

* * *

"WHAT is the matter now!?" Came the angered question from Vegeta, who had his eyes narrowed. The girl beside him had started to toss and turn for what seemed like forever. First, it was because she claimed it was too hot. Then too cold. Then not enough cover. Then too much cover. Then she had to pee. Then she didn't have enough space on the bed. Then too much space. She reminded him of an annoying child.

"Ugh.." She sighed and turned over on her back. "I'm not tired."

Vegeta snorted but said nothing. To tell the truth, he hadn't been very tired himself. "Just close your eyes."

"I CAN'T." She said more forcibly. She squirmed in place and he growled, sitting up.

"Fine. I'm not tired either." He clicked on the lamb by her bed and folded his arms across his chest. Bulma blinked and started to whistle to herself, fiddling with her fingers. She turned to the clock and saw that it read : 3:45 am. Good thing this wasn't a school night.

"Oh!" A light bulb went off in her head and her eyes twinkled with mischeif. "Lets play a game."

Vegeta's interest perked up considerably. "What kind?" In the back of his mind he chanted "Spin the bottle, spin the bottle!" No matter how pointless that game was with only two people.

She giggled and smiled up at him. "Truth or Dare."

A slow smirk spread across his face. "Just us two?"

Bulma shrugged. "Unless you plan on calling someone up at 3 in the morning then yes."

"Lets make it more interesting then." He suggested innocently. "Truth or Dare with a twist." He saw the confused look dawn on her face so he continued, "You can decided NOT to answer a question or complete a dare."

"But?" Bulma raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more.

"But if you do, you strip." He glanced down at her tank top and shorts and she frowned yet he still saw her blush.

"Fine. The rules are, you're allowed to not answer a question or do a dare and if you don't, you strip?" She confirmed.

He nodded. "First person who gets the other person to strip COMPLETELY, wins."

Bulma smiled and tried to contain her giggles. She always loved hanging out with this guy, their time together always seemed to interesting. I mean, who else played Truth or Dare at a time like this? "And no cheating either Veggie, I wanna see some skin." She smirked devilishly.

He rolled his eyes, glancing down at his Shirt and jeans. "Funny. I was just about to say the same to you."

* * *

This chapter was random and I'm running on no sleep.

Review, blah, blah, do what you gotta do. Peace until next time.


	10. Chapter10 Part One

_Enjoy Yo! ;D_

* * *

**_Chapter Ten;;Part One_**

* * *

"It's fucking cold out here!" Piccolo complained as he followed the group of boys who had previously just broken into his room, across a wet lawn. The rain had decreased down to a drizzle and it was seeping into his shoes, making his sock spongy. Seventeen, who was in the very front, suddenly stopped which caused a running -into-the-person-in front-of-me incident.

After the boys got straightened up, Seventeen pointed upwards in the night. Piccolo followed his finger, seeing nothing but a light in a window.

"Where are we?!" The green skinned teen whispered. Instead of answering, one of the boys, who he thought was named Pouncy, handed him an egg. An oval shaped, milk colored egg. Then he handed him another. And another.

Krillin and Goku huddled together in the back, looking cold but both grinning. Piccolo didn't like the looks on their faces.

"See that window?" Seventeen asked, getting a nod from Piccolo. "Throw the eggs at it. Get the person to look out of it and the nail her HARD! On the face."

"_This _is the initiation? Throwing eggs?"

Seventeen smiled. "It's part of it."

"Whose house are we at?" Piccolo repeated as Seventeen pushed him closer. But, once again, he got no answer as the rest of the boys slinked away into the dark of the bushes, watching him to make sure he did the deed. Piccolo sighed, glancing down at the eggs in his arms. He didn't feel like doing this. He felt like sleeping.

"Go on!" Someone's strained voice came from behind him. Piccolo rolled his eyes and decided that he'd just get this over with. He wondered vaguely if the owner of the house would call the police but tossed the thought aside. No need worrying about getting caught.

He set the pile of eggs on the dirty, wet lawn and picked up one, flipping it around in his hands. Then, with his coats hood covering most of his face, he launched it at the window.

* * *

Vegeta stared into Bulma's eyes, which were just as intent as his and smirked. "Call it." He said once he flipped the coin in the air.

"Tails."

They both watched it come back down and Vegeta caught it, his palm outstretched so they both could see the outcome. Bulma grinned. It was Tails.

"Go first princess." The widow peaked teen said, his legs stretched out on the bed, leaning on the headboard. Bulma, who sat Indian style next to him, ran a hand through her hair.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Vegeta yawned, sending her a look that told her she wasn't a challenge.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and looked around the room in thought. Finally, she grinned. "I dare you to put ice down you're pants." _How immature Bulma_, she told herself devilishly, _I love my mind._

Vegeta's eyes widened, obviously taken aback. "Ice?"

Bulma nodded, smiling marvelously. "Down your pants."

He glanced about as if looking for an opening to run and then stood up, folding his arms across his chest. "For how long?"

She smiled sweetly. "Until they melt."

He muttered something under his breath, huffed and then quietly slunk out of the room. Bulma followed after him, giggling silently to herself and they tip toed their way through the dark and silence of Capsule Corporation, down the stairs and to the kitchen. He snatched a bag from the cabinet and then held the button on the refrigerator, activating the ice machine.

Bulma watched the ice tumble into the bag. "You're actually going to do it."

Vegeta saw the hint of a smile on her face. "What? It's just ice." But even as he said this, he grimaced. This was going to be cold and uncomfortable. Very cold and very uncomfortable. Still though, there was no way he'd back down on the first dare. He wasn't a coward. And he wasn't going to lose.

On that thought, he grabbed a handful of ice, pulled the elastic waistband of his shorts out and threw them in. His face tensed up at first, the cold momentarily hurting. But then he relaxed, grabbed another handful and dumped those in.

All the while, Bulma had a hand to her mouth, hoping it could muffle her squeals of laughter. "Hahahahha, you look like you just wet yourself!" She whispered.

"Shove it." He strained out, once the last of the ice was deposited into his pants. She stifled another giggle and led the way back upstairs. She had to hand it to him, he was a fighter.

Bulma waited until Vegeta wobbled in and then she closed her door softly, hopping back onto the bed. He was left standing up, arms folded across his chest, obviously angry. The ice in his pants had already started to melt and the water was running down his leg onto the towel that Bulma had laid out. The front of his shorts was stained and he thought absently that she had been right; it did look as if he had wet himself.

"My turn." He grunted. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Bulma said with a wide grin. Then, afterwards, she regretted it. What in the world would he make her do?

Vegeta smirked and looked towards the ceiling. Now what was he going to do to this blue haired girl? Revenge was the only thing on his mind. "I dare you to fill up the tub and then jump in it....with all your clothes on." _Niceeeeeee Vegeta,_ he thought.

She cocked her head to the side and he couldn't help but chuckle. She was so innocent. Always had been. It was...endearing. "But...then I'll be soaking wet."

"That's the idea."He motioned to his wet pants and Bulma sent him a dry look. "Or you could just refuse to do it."

She huffed, as he had done, and stood up. "You just want to see my bra, you perv." She muttered, exiting out of the room.

"Don't flatter yourself." Vegeta scoffed, trailing after her. Mostly, he just wanted to get back at her. The ice in his pants was fully melted now and it was still cold, causing him to shiver spasmodically. Now she'd feel his pain what with being drenched in water. And if seeing her bra through her shirt was a bonus, then so be it.

By the time he arrived at the bathroom, she had already begun filling it up. He watched her, leaning over the tub to crank the dials on the wall to make the water just right and narrowed his eyes, not being able to take his eyes off her bottom. The short shorts she had on, which honestly didn't really pass for clothing, were tight and...revealing.

He shook his head when she straightened up. What was the matter with him? It wasn't like he hadn't seen her dressed like that before. Hell, he had been sleeping next to her earlier.

So why was he feeling so......so......what was the word? Possessive. So attached. So...attracted?

It took him a moment to realize that the water had turned off and Bulma was just standing before it, hands on hips. "Something the matter?" He asked.

She pursed her lips. "Shut up, would ya? I'm trying to build up and brace myself."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a couple more minutes until he sighed heavily, losing patience. "Here," He put his hands on her back and shoved fast, before she could react. "Let me give you a...push."

Bulma cried out, reaching out for something to grab a hold of but found nothing. Vegeta watched her go plummeting into the clear water, splashing it onto the tiled floor. He burst into laughter as he watched her gasp and rise up, her face dripping wet, long hair flat to her head.

He took a step back when she dove for him and she went falling onto the floor in a heap. "Vegeta, you...you little-" She sputtered, wiping her face.

Vegeta shrugged. "You took too long."

She got to her feet and sent him a death glare. "I was BRACING MYSELF!"

He glanced down at her shirt and smirked. Score, he thought to himself, staring at the lacy bra she had on underneath. "You were right. I just wanted to see you're bra." He laughed. She clenched her teeth and shook her head violently, her hair spattering bits of water all over him.

"Oh it's on now _Ouji_." She growled.

He shot her a lopsided grin. "Bring it _Briefs_."

* * *

Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a shadow finally appear in the window. It felt like he had been throwing these stupid ass eggs for _hours._ And the worst thing was that it seemed as though the boys had brought a fucking truckload of the things because as soon as he ran out, more appeared. He couldn't see it that well but the window was probably stained with the goo that was inside those things.

So, there he had been, in the misty night on some body's lawn chucking eggs at a two story window because he was the new quarter back of his new school. Whoopee, how fun, this was exactly how he liked to spend his Saturdays.

_At least the rain stopped._

The shadow at the window lingered for a bit and Piccolo thought about throwing another egg but suddenly, the window was opened and a head was stuck out.

_Game time._ Piccolo hurriedly grabbed an egg; his last one of the day hopefully, and pitched it. He heard a gasp and a scream of anger and smirked, his job done.

"WHO DID THAT!?"

Seventeen burst out of the foliage and grabbed the green skinned teen by his collar, dragging him back into the shadows. All the while, he laughed and guffawed at the screams and threatening yells coming from the girl in the house.

Piccolo ducked down as they did and blinked. "Who'd I just hit?"

Goku giggled. "Chichi." Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "My girlfriend. You know, the girl that hangs around us a lot? Long black hair?"

"Ahh the loud one?"

"Yeah." All the guys agreed.

"IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" Chichi continued to rant, stomping around.

"Now what?" Piccolo asked.

"Now we wait." Seventeen smirked, narrowing his eyes.

"For what?"

Krillin pointed towards the front door as it was knocked open and smiled. "For that." Then he sprayed the girls with a hose.

_10 minutes earlier...._

Eighteen watched her black haired friend purse her lips and fold her arms across her chest. She sat that way, fuming silently to herself, for a couple of more seconds until the blonde decided to ask in her usual monotone, "What's the matter?"

Chichi exploded. "I called Goku FIVE times and the dope didn't answer! And when he did, he tells me that he has PLANS!" She shot Eighteen a look of horror. "Can you believe that!? PLANS?"

The blonde haired teen sighed and mentally kicked herself for agreeing to spend the night over Chichi's after they had left Capsule Corporation. Now she'd have to hear about how Goku is _this_ and Goku is _that_. She seriously wasn't in the mood. The black haired drama queen did just that too, starting off by saying that her boyfriend was neglecting her.

Tch, Eighteen thought dryly, if anything then he was _smothering _her. They hung out all day at school, on the weekends, after practice and any other time they could squeeze in. Eighteen wondered how long they would continue doing that until they got tired of each other.

It was improbable; however, that Chichi would get tired of Goku and vice versa. They were the strangest couple but the longest lasting. Not one breakup. Sure, they got into their occasional bouts but they always made up. Always. It was the most peculiar thing.

Maybe the reason why Chichi got so angry when Goku had "plans" was because she was so use to being around him.

_Or maybe she was just psycho_, Eighteen thought with a roll of her eyes. She let her black haired friend continue her complaining while she day dreamt about her own boyfriend, fiddling with the pillow she sat on.

It took the blonde a full minute to realize that Chichi had stopped talking.

"You hear that?" The onyx eyed girl asked, surveying her room.

Eighteen blinked. "Hear what?" The question was answered when a thud resounded. A muffled sound, like it was far away. Another sound resembling it followed after and both girls stood up cautiously.

"You think I should get my dad?" Chichi asked in fear.

Eighteen waved it off. "It's coming from the window." She pointed and they both sidled up to it as quietly as they could. "Open it."

"Why me!?"

"It's you're house."

Chichi frowned and grumbled, standing in front of the window. She pushed her curtains aside and lifted it up with more difficulty then she expected. Eighteen watched her stick her head out of it, the slight wind blowing inside, giving them chills. The air spelt like rain. "Well I don't see-" She began to say but was cut off when something wet, hard and mucky hit her face. She screamed out and clawed at it.

"What!? What is it?" Eighteen asked in concern, reaching for her.

Chichi gasped and wiped at her eyes, looking at the residue on her hand. She immediately knew what it was. "WHO DID THAT?!" She screamed out the window.

When she got no answer, the black haired girl ducked back in, spinning around and heading towards her bedroom door.

"Is that an egg on your face?" Eighteen asked in a stifle laugh. She watched her friend stomp down the stairs and followed after.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" Chichi yelled, not bothering to be considerate of her father. She was pissed. Beyond pissed, actually. Whoever's prank this had been had better be on his way to Cuba, she conceded. And after she had just washed her hair! Did yolk wash out? She hoped so.

That was her last thought before she swung open her front door and bounded out, Eighteen behind her.

It was then when they were hit with the hose.

* * *

"Aright," Bulma started, "Truth or Dare?" She had considerably dried off. Her hair was still wet and a mess, according to her but her clothes were a bit better. It still didn't help with the cold however. Her teeth were chattering.

"Dare." Vegeta had fared much better then her. His shorts were almost completely dry. He felt like a winner. If only for that round.

"Another dare eh?" The blue haired genius drummed her fingers against her cheek as she thought. Her eyes wondered her room and stopped on her dresser. She smirked. "I dare you to put on makeup."

He was silent for a beat. "Excuse me?"

Bulma stood up, her smile wide, and padded towards her dresser. "You heard me. Put on makeup. All of it which means blush, lipstick, eyeliner...the works." She picked up a tube of lipstick. "I'll even do it for you. Might spruce up your hair too."

He was glaring at her now, teeth grinding against each other. "Absolutely not! I am a man not a woman!"

She shrugged innocently. "Of course you are Veggie. You can decline all you want, choice is yours," She sent him a sweet smile. "But then you'd have to strip buddy."

Vegeta blew out a sigh. He didn't want to be the first to take off a garment; it'd make him look weak. But dammnit, he didn't want to put on makeup! He glanced about and told himself it wouldn't be that bad, it wasn't like anyone else was here. He stood up, crossed over to her and plopped down in the chair.

Bulma's eyes widened, she was more then surprised. He was actually going through with it?

"Do your worse." He muttered.

She smiled and picked up the brush to do the blush with, laughing."Oh I will."

Vegeta closed his eyes and thought of happier times and happier places while Bulma did the deed. He didn't know she was done until she poked him hard on the back of the head.

"Take a look sleeping beauty." Bulma told him, spinning the chair around to face the mirror on the wall. He slowly cracked one eye open and groaned.

She had applied red lipstick to his lips, dark red so it was easy to notice, a slight pink blush to his cheekbones and dark red eyeliner to his eyes, swooping the ends of it into a point to produce the cat eye effect.

He was truly the most beautiful man of all time.

"I look like a homosexual."

"Don't you mean a cross dresser?"

"They aren't the same?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and then giggled, causing him to glower at her. "I'm sorry; you're just so darn cute in the makeup. Want to put on one of my dresses as well?"

"Haha." He said sarcastically, getting up. "How long do you expect me to wear this?"

"Until the game is over."

"Great." He watched her put the beauty products away and remembered it was his turn. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Smart girl, he thought angrily. He had been hoping to get her back for this latest dare. Oh well, he'd have to wait. Then he smirked slowly. Now what could he ask her? "Are you a virgin?"

The question caught her so off guard she dropped her case of cosmetics and swirled on him, eyes narrowed. The smug look on his face made her want to strangle him. "What do you care?"

"Answer the question."

"Don't you know?"

He shrugged innocently, smiling. Bulma felt angry and embarrassed and...and.....insulted. Did he really not know or did he just want her to say it? Then something sudden popped into her mind. Did he think she'd lost it? To Yamcha maybe? She bit her lip and decided that she wasn't going to give Vegeta the satisfaction of knowing. It was none of his business and what he thought didn't matter.

Vegeta watched in disbelief as she slipped off her socks. "You're not answering?"

"No."

They locked eyes and for a second, Bulma saw red hot anger flash in them. She didn't know why the question had fazed her so much. It was harmless enough and being one was nothing to be ashamed of, she knew, but Bulma hadn't answered. Not because she was ashamed but because he had actually had the nerve to ask her. Why was it bugging her? She didn't know.

"I guess you do more with Yamcha behind closed doors then I've thought huh?" The widow peaked teen asked, tone strained. The answer he had received hadn't been what he expected and he was pissed at that. He knew why he was pissed but he didn't want to acknowledge it because that would mean he'd be jealous......and he wasn't.

Bulma ignored him as she picked up the items she had dropped. He was just trying to egg her on, she knew. He felt something in the pit of his stomach but didn't try to identify it.

"Truth or Dare?" Bulma asked once she had put all her things and flopped on the bed.

Vegeta was still angry, she could tell, but he shrugged. "Truth."

She wanted payback. She wanted to invade in his privacy and see how he liked it. Then again, Vegeta wasn't as emotional as her. Shit, he wasn't really emotional at all. "Have you ever gotten a...." She cleared her throat, "a....boner in class?"

He scoffed. "Yeah."

Bulma looked disgusted. "GROSS! Who made you get it?"

"Ms. Pedrice." He smirked in the memory of it. "She bent down-"

She laughed, "AH! Don't tell me the details, please!"

"Truth or Dare, Bulma?"

She blinked at the mention of her name but shrugged it off. "Dare."

Vegeta took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes shooting every which way. What could he dare her to do? It'd have to be something outrageous. Something crazy. Something....entertaining and humorous to his amusement.

The widow peaked teen smirked. "I dare you to prank call baldy and have phone sex with him."

Yep, that'll do.

* * *

Oh wow, weird chapter hn? Haha, hope you enjoyed ^_^ Sorry for stopping right here but I decided to divide this in to two parts. Don't worry, it'll get better~

And just you wait~ the end of this whole dare thingy will blow your mind. xDD Expect an update soon.

Peace && Review. Thanks!


End file.
